Ignorance
by PrettyLittleLiar
Summary: AU: What if Paul had imprinted on Bella? WolfPack replaces the Cullens. Add a little of Victoria, an ex-girlfriend and a jealous pack mate and you have some major drama! Rated M.
1. Warning

**Paul Levi**

I did my best at trying to ignore the mindless gossip and chatter echoing throughout the lunchroom. The stupid humans will never learn when to shut their fucking mouths. I nearly cringed as I heard the annoying squeaky noise coming from Lauren Mallory's mouth. Lauren was the head bitch of La Push High. I had no clue why she was even attending a Quileute school, she was 100 percent white. Her fellow posse members cackled along to some lame joke she made about some girl. I swear if those girls don't fucking shut their mouths I'll show who's fucking laughing now.

"_Like, oh my gosh, did you see that new Swan girl. Like I totally have never seen anyone more uglier than her. Did I mention those horrible jeans she was wearing earlier? Ugh! That girl has like zero fashion sense!" _One of the Lauren clones, Jessica Stanley, exclaimed.

Ah, Chief Swan's daughter. It was no secret among the Council that Charlie was a Quileute descendant. He got it from his father. Too bad the gene had skipped his generation so he never got to phase. He's a fucking lucky bastard if you ask me. Being a wolf had its perks, but sometimes it could be a fucking pain.

The whole room went quiet and my werewolf senses picked up the sound of the door opening swiftly. My back stiffened as the scent of jasmine and strawberries assaulted my nose. The scent was mouthwatering.

Embry gave a low whistle, "Looks like the new girl is a hottie."

I turned around in my seat and what I saw made my mouth water even more. She was absolutely beautiful and irresistibly sexy. Her mahogany hair, which shined a dark shade of red when the light hit it, ended just a few inches past her waist. Her skin was lightly tanned, a perfect mix of cream and chocolate. It was mesmerizing just looking at it. She was wearing a simple pair of tight fitting jeans and a tank top which seemed to make her delicious curves more visible. She was definitely hot.

Her head craned around the room, probably looking for someone, but then her wide and innocent chocolate brown eyes met my own and everything around me didn't seem to matter anymore. My love for my family, the pack, it didn't matter anymore. All of my ties had been cut off right then and there like that weak balloon string you buy at the dollar store. Instead I felt strong steal cables latch onto this one girl before my eyes, like she was the only one able to anchor me to the ground. She was all that mattered, now and forever.

A smile curved its way on those gorgeous, plump lips of hers. I felt like running over, grabbing her in my arms and kissing her for hours, never wanting to let go.

I hissed as something came in contact with the back of my head. I spun around and glared at Embry who had a smug look on his face. Jared was full out laughing and Jacob was trying his hardest not to join in.

"What!" I growled

"Dude, did you just imprint on the Chief's daughter?" Embry asked incredulously.

That did it. Jacob burst out laughing and all eyes were suddenly on us. I gave the onlookers a death glare and they went back to what they were doing before, acting as if nothing had happened. Pathetic humans.

I could still feel her eyes on me and I tried to resist the urge to turn around, but fate had to be a bitch and told my body otherwise. I turned to see that Bella had taken seat next to Angela and Ben, the school's nerdiest couple. Again I question why they came here. They were just as white as Lauren and Jessica, maybe even more.

I gave her one of my trademark smirks and my insides jumped with joy when I could pick up the sound of her heart beating erratically in her chest. I was happy knowing I was the one who caused it.

"I'll be right back." I excused myself and walked over to her table. I could the eyes of my fellow pack members on me and I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that they were shocked.

"Hey Paul, wanna come to my house tonight? I'm having a party and I want you to come." Lauren tried her best at flirting with me as I passed by her table.

Yeah right, I knew there was no party. It was just some scheme to get me in her bed.

"Never gonna happen and never will." I brushed her off and continued on my journey towards my imprint. She looked up as if sensing my presence and her breath hitched in her throat. Glad to know I had that effect on her.

"I believe we've never been formally introduced. I'm Paul." I said and stuck out my hand, trying my best to be polite. Angela and Ben just looked creeped out; staring at me as though I was some totally different person.

"Bella." Her small, delicate hand touched mine and it felt like thousands of bolts were being shot through my system, but damn did it feel good. And apparently Bella thought so too since she shivered from the touch.

_Down boy. It's nto time for that yet._

"What a beautiful name." I commented

"Thanks." She looked down at the floor as she blushed. My cock twitched as I imagined how far that blush went.

"Not a problem. Hey, I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime." I blurted out without thinking.

"Um...I don't know, I mean I hardly even know you. I'll have to get back to on that later." She said

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later." I said and turned to walk away.

"Bye." She whispered under her breath, obviously I wasn't meant to hear it but I managed to catch it.

I sat back down next to the guys.

_Did I just get rejected?_

"Dude, you are so fucking whipped." Embry laughed at his own lame tease.

"Just shut your fucking mouth or do you want me to fucking do it myself?" I snapped

"Damn bro, I didn't mean it that way. Just chill." Embry said calmly.

"Fuck off." I mumbled

"Looks like somebody just loves using the F word." Jared teased in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up." I said

"Make me." He shot back.

That's it. I shot to my feet, tremors racked through my body as my vision turned red. My hands slammed down onto the table as I took in deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

"Paul, what the hell! Everyone's looking, God are you trying to expose us or something. Chill out man." Jake said in a hushed tone.

I could feel my imprint's fear and that managed to get me calmed down a little. I inhaled and exhaled deeply and finally sat down. My control still needed some improvement, but I couldn't help it. I was barely even two months into this new life.

"_Was it just me or did Paul like look so totally hot_." Jessica said with an annoying giggle. Her friends soon followed and Lauren stared at me with lust filled eyes.

"_I've always wanted a bad boy to myself, especially hot muscular ones_." She said dramatically and winked when I cast a look her way. I mentally barfed at how fucking desperate she was.

Luckily fate decided to be nice and the bell rang, signaling for us to head over to 5th period. I grabbed my bag and trudged over to Trigonometry. I entered the class and sat down in my usual seat. I sat alone since most of my classmates were either afraid of me or drooled over me during the whole lesson. I opened up my textbook and waited patiently for the teacher to arrive.

The door opened and shut closed, the breeze sending a mixture of jasmine and strawberry my way. I inhaled the beautiful scent as I recognized it to be my imprint's. The chair beside scrapped against the linoleum floor and two jean clad legs came into view. My eyes traveled up her thighs to her tiny waist all the way up to her gorgeous eyes.

"So, is it later now?" I asked

"No." She snapped and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked

"Nothing, nothing." I shook my head as I continued to chuckle at the look on her face. She looked like an angry little kitten.

"You know, I was gonna thank you for finding myself so humorous, but I don't think I will." She said

"Ouch, that one kinda hurt." I said teasingly and placed my hand over my heart.

"Well, too bad." She said and turned to face the board as the teacher, Mr. Robston, entered the room.

During the entire period I acted as if I didn't know anything and would occasionally ask Bella a question. She would reply sweetly but after the thirtieth time she was really starting to get pissed and I loved every minute of it.

Finally the bell rung and the class dispersed to their next classrooms.

"So, what class do you have next?' I asked her as we walked out into the busy and crowded hallway. I could see every single face thanks to my shocking height of 6'5 and it wasn't very hard keeping up with her. I shoved a couple of freshman that got in my way.

She took out her schedule, "Government with Suarez. Room 225."

I grinned, "Well what a coincidence. That's my next class, too."

She groaned, "Great, I have to put up with you for a whole hour, again."

"Don't hate, appreciate. That's my motto." I said

"Wanna know what my motto is? Fuck off or I'll kick you so hard in the balls you won't be able to have babies in the future." She said

She was the one who was going to have my babies. It was a true fact, unless she chooses to reject the imprint, leaving me lonely for the rest of my never-ending life.

"Who said I didn't have babies already?" I lifted up my right brow. It took me months to actually master it.

She gasped and I burst out laughing, "I was kidding."

"Shit, don't ever scare the crap out of me like that again!" She exclaimed and punched my arm.

It wouldn't have hurt if it were some other human doing it, but her being my imprint it kinda stung a little. I discreetly rubbed my shoulder, hoping she wouldn't notice. Thank God she hadn't.

* * *

"Are you daydreaming again?" Bella's voice managed to snap me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess I am. So, is later now?" I asked

Hopefully she'll finally say yes.

"Paul, I can't go out with you." She said

"But why?" I asked as we came to a stop in the parking lot. It was officially the end of school and almost everyone was already gone.

"Because I'm kinda already seeing someone right now." She admitted nervously.

Those words hurt me more than anything ever could. Even death couldn't compare to the amount of pain my heart felt. She was already taken. My imprint already had a fucking boyfriend!

"Oh." I said lamely.

"I'm sorry." She apologized

"Don't worry about it. It's just I really like you. You're different from other girls. You're special." I gave her a smile and her heart started to beat double-time.

"Thanks." Her face flushed and a small smile danced on the corner of her lips.

"No problem." I said

Just then a silver Volvo raced into the parking lot and came to a stop about two feet from me. Gay car, nice driver.

The door opened up and I was instantly hit with the smell of bleach and something way too sweet. It burned my nose badly. A pale guy with some carrot-colored hair stepped out and I immediately stiffened. It was a bloodsucker.

"Bella, love." He greeted my imprint, took her face between his pasty white hands and kissed her roughly on the lips. I could practically see the bruises forming.

My whole form started to shake as I watched the leech make out with my imprint. And the worst part was that she was actually kissing him back. She didn't show any signs of disgust, she looked like she was enjoying it. After what seemed like long torturous hours they finally pulled away and my Bella looked absolutely breathless. Carrot Head gave me a satisfied grin that made me growl. Bella gave me a strange look.

"Paul, are you okay?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"No." I said through clenched teeth as I tried to regain control.

"Leave him alone Bella, he probably just has some mental issues." Carrot Head whispered into her ear even though I could hear every word.

That just pissed me off even more. Bella immediately noticed it.

"Paul, are you sure you're okay. Why are you shaking?" She asked me softly.

"Don't, love." Carrot Head roughly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back away from me as she tried to take a step forward.

I hissed at she winced in pain.

"Let her go." I spat at him.

"Make me." He challenged

"You stupid son of a bitch!" I shouted and I was just on the brink of phasing when Bella broke free from Carrot Head's grasp and practically tackled me in a hug. Her tiny arms wrapped around my waist and her cheek pressed up against my chest, right where my heart was. Once my skin came in contact with hers my shaking stopped.

My arms wrapped themselves around her clipped waist and I pulled her closer to me, marveling at the warmth of her skin. It was a little bit hotter than I had expected it to be. Carrot head gave me a warning growl but I just fucking ignored him.

But then Bella pulled back and looked me in the eye. Then she did something that shocked both me and Carrot Head.

She kissed me. Right on the lips. I reacted in a split second and tightened my arms that were around her. Her fingers curled into my dark hair and I growled against her lips as she gently pulled on the strands. But as soon as it had started the sooner it was done. I felt Bella pull back and opened my eyes to see that she wore an embarrassed expression on her face.

"Isabella." Carrot Head spat and her face drained of all color. She looked like a ghost.

Acting on pure instinct I push my imprint behind me and faced the filthy leech. The expression he wore was dark and might've scared a human, but to me it was nothing.

"Hand her over to me." He demanded

"Not a chance." I responded

"Isabella!" I felt Bella flinch against my back and she pressed herself harder against my body, "Get. Over. Here. Now!"

"She doesn't want to go. How can you not see that you stupid leech!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as my body began to shake again. My imprint whimpered against my back.

"This has nothing to do with you, _pup_." He sneered.

_Don't listen to him. Don't listen to him. _I chanted over and over in my head.

I practically jumped out of my skin as I felt a small hand press on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Bella, her eyes red-rimmed.

'_You have to let me go_.' She mouthed. I shook my head so fast that I was starting to get a headache.

"Never." I vowed

She nodded her head and I turned back to the leech.

"She isn't going anywhere with you," I spun around and whispered into my Bella's ear, "Get in my car. It's the black truck over there." I pointed towards it. She quickly obeyed and shut the door behind her.

"How dare you!" He exploded, not literally, and I bet if he were human his face would be beat red from anger.

I just ignored him and ran over to my car at werewolf speed. I slammed shut the door, but before I pulled away I rolled down the window.

"By the way, you just broke the treaty you dirty bloodsucker! I'm letting you go with a warning! Cross over again and you're dead meat!"

I pulled out of the parking lot and raced down the road towards Sam and Emily's house. The Council needed to know about this.

"Paul, what's going on? What are you talking about? What is the treaty? I'm really confused right now; can you just please tell me what's happening?" My imprint poured out millions of questions.

_She has a right to know, she's your imprint_. I thought

"Bella, do you know about the Cold Ones or vampires as you humans like to call them?" I asked her. She stiffened as I spoke and that got me very suspicious.

"Bella, do you know any vampires at all?" I asked

"No." She lied

"Don't lie to me Bella." I said and pulled over to the shoulder of the street.

"I'm not." She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Bella, you can just drop the attitude. Now tell me, and I'm not going to repeat myself again. Do you know if your boyfriend is a vampire?" I asked while looking her in the eye.

She sighed, "Yes, but you can't tell anyone I told you this! No one is supposed to know!"

I chuckled, "Bella, it's alright. I already knew what. In fact I know that his whole family are vampires."

Her eyes widened, "How did you know? They said I'm the only one who knew."

"I knew about them before you ever did, Bella," I said, "Don't worry, I'll explain everything soon. Once we find Sam."

"You promise?" She asked

"I swear."

* * *

**This is a new story that I co-wrote with my cousin. Unfortunetely she's not allowed to have an account, so I posted her story up on my account. She, well we, hope you like it and would love to hear your response on the plot line. She hopes you'll review 'cause she's been working on this story for about two weeks. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Emotional Rollercoaster

**Paul Levi**

"Good." She smiled and settled back into the seat.

I took out my cell phone and dialed Sam's number. I drummed my fingers against my thighs as I listened to the dial tone until it went to voice mail. I shut the phone, not bothering to leave a message. I knew he would know I called and probably would call me back. As if on cue my phone buzzed in my hand and Sam's named flashed across the screen.

"Hey," I said to Sam.

"What is it?" he asked. Wow, straight to the point.

"Um, uh…" I said.

"What?" he said in annoyance.

"Ok, today in school a girl walked in and she was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life and then I imprinted on her, but then it turned out she was seeing someone, who just so happens to be a bloodsucker, and he came that today to the school and made out with her in the parking lot, and then I got jealous and got all angry and the bloodsucker just laughed at me but then the girl probably felt some sympathy for me, cause then she made out with _me_ in the parking lot in front of the bloodsucker and then he got overprotective of her and tried to break us up and I told the girl she didn't have to go anywhere with him and so she listened and got in the car with me and she's with me now," I explained in a huge rush. I glanced over to see Bella looking at me in astonishment. The other end of the phone was silent.

"Wow," Sam said finally after a while. "Had a big day, huh?"

"Is that all you can say?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Well, besides that, you actually imprinted on her?" Sam asked.

My cheeks felt warm, and I knew I was blushing. I heard a snicker, and I saw Bella covering her mouth to keep from laughing. But I guess somehow that me turning red was hilarious, so she couldn't hold it in any longer and she burst out laughing. I tried to focus on the road, but it became hard after that because Sam must have heard her laugh, and he decided to join in, too.

"You've done it," Sam said. "You are so funny."

"What?" I asked between clenched teeth.

"Yeah, right," Sam said. "Like you've actually imprinted her."

"I did," I protested.

"Alright, alright. I believe you, for the most part. I need to meet the girl first. Who is she exactly?" he asked

"Bella Swan, the Chief's daughter." I answered him.

Sam gave a low whistle, "Holy shit, you better watch your back, boy. You break her heart; you'll have the Chief coming after you with a loaded gun."

"I'm not going to break her heart, besides it would just hurt me to do that and you know it. Whatever she feels I feel." I said, casting a look over to see Bella watching with me with curiosity and fascination.

"True," he said. "Are you here yet?" he asked

I started to see Sam's house from the road, and I sped up. "Yep, I'm here," I said to Sam, and I hung up.

I pulled up in the driveway and before you could say Mississippi I was already on the other side of the car, opening up the passenger door for my imprint. She thanked me and took my hand as we headed inside. Her tiny hand fit perfectly in mine and I took a second to marvel at the silky skin. The door opened before we were able to actually knock. Sam appeared in the doorway, probably after sensing our presence, and invited us in. I guided Bella to the living room where the rest of the pack was already waiting. Wait, how did they get here so fast?

"We just got here a few minutes ago. Sam was gonna call a pack meeting." Embry answered after seeing my confused expression.

"Oh," I said lamely and took a seat on the loveseat. Bella, seeing as there was no more room to sit, sat on my lap and I fought the urge to wrap my arms around her tiny waist. She didn't know how tempting she was.

"So what's the news, boss?" Embry asked Sam.

"I think you should be asking Paul that question," Sam replied nonchalantly.

Immediately all eyes turned to me. Right at that moment I felt like crawling under a rock and dying. I absolutely had nothing to say and soon their gazes were starting to turn from anxiety to frustration and annoyance.

"Hey guys, food's ready," Emily announced as she walked into the room. Sam's eyes quickly diverted to her and his face broke into a huge smile.

He sat up and pulled her into his arms. She giggled as he repeatedly kissed the jagged scars on the right side of her face. She was still beautiful nonetheless.

"About time," Quil grumbled and strode over to the kitchen where the heavenly smell of pork roast and mashed potatoes was.

My stomach decided to make itself known and growled _really_ loud. I hid my face in my imprint's chocolate tresses as they started laughing at me.

"Someone's hungry," Bella playfully whispered in my ear.

I couldn't hide the shiver that came as her hot breath brushed up against the shell of my ear. She giggled and I playfully growled at her.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but you're really not as scary as you think you are. I don't find you scary at all, actually," She was lying through her teeth.

She got up off of my lap and stood in front of me with her hands on her hips. She never looked sexier.

Her comment made me pause and raise my eyebrow in disbelief. Her face visibly paled as a wicked grin formed on my lips.

"You _really_ shouldn't have said that," I chuckled and sat up, my 6'4 form towering over her petite form.

"Really? I shouldn't have?" She asked as she gazed up to see my face. She had to be no taller than 5'4; I was a whole foot taller than her.

"Definitely," I said, crouched down and barred my teeth.

She started to slowly back away, glaring at me with those wide doe-like eyes. She looked like an angry little kitten.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes, I would," I said and leaped too fast for her human eyes comprehend. We were airborne for a couple of seconds before crashing onto the sofa, knocking it into the wall. My arms were securely locked around her the whole time, making sure that she wouldn't get hurt. I landed with my back against the cushions; Bella was on top of me with her hand braced against my chest. I could tell that she was out of breath and pulled myself up into a sitting position, placing her conveniently on my lap.

"You were saying?" I growled playfully at her.

"That you are a very, very terrifying monster. Happy now?" I chuckled at her voice. It was a mix between sarcasm and shock.

"Um, can you let me go now?" She asked

"Maybe later," I said and she struggled against my iron group. Like that would ever work, I was about 10x stronger than she would ever be.

"Ugh!" She grunted and tried to unclasp my fingers that were secured around her clutching, clasping the fingers on my other hand.

"Let me go," She growled at me and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" She demanded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nothing," I shook my head.

Just then Embry decided to ruin the moment and barged into the room.

"Come on guys! We've been waiting for you!" He whined

"Two more minutes," I said

"Fine," He grumbled and dragged his feet back to the kitchen.

"Is he always like this?" Bella asked

"Pretty much," I answered, "How about we get some food now?"

"Sure," She nodded and I led her to the kitchen where everyone was seated at the table.

I grabbed the last two seats just as Emily came and set down the food. All the werewolves in the room moaned at the heavenly smell. I practically melted in my seat; I hadn't eaten in forever it seemed. Emily served us and sat down next to Sam.

Just as we were all about to dig in Emily stopped us.

She made a disapproving noise in the back of her throat, "We have to say grace first."

Everyone grumbled, including me, and reached out for each other's hands. Luckily Bella was on my right and Jared on my left.

"Quil, would you like to start?" Emily asked

"Um, sure," Quil said, "I'd like to thank God for the delicious food and for blessing us with family and friendship."

"Alright everybody, dig in," Emily said

Ten minutes later I was finishing my fifth plate while Bella was still on her first. She watched with wide eyes as I practically shoved the food my throat.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full of mashed potatoes.

She giggled and wiped away some of the creamy white material with her finger. My lips burned with need when her skin came in contact with it. Suddenly my jeans seemed to tighten. Oh God no, not here. But she had to make matters worse and ran her small pink tongue across her index finger, making the last traces of the food disappear into her mouth. My cock twitched. Fuck.

She winked and grinned at me, "Nothing."

She went back to her meal. I glanced down at my jeans. Damn, I needed a cold shower. Pronto. I devoured the rest of the food on my plate and excused myself to the bathroom.

Once I was finished I glanced into the mirror only to see a complete stranger. The man in the mirror looked…happy? His eyes were bright and full of joy. They were no longer two black holes of loneliness and hatred. I sighed knowing that they wouldn't last forever. I would have to leave Bella soon. My heart hurt just thinking about being away from her, not to mention with the bloodsucker. A growl rumbled deep in my chest as I remembered the way he had handled her back in the parking lot. My frame started to shake and I gripped the counter hard beneath my fingers. The wood whined and protested against my grip on it. I slammed my eyes shut tight and ground my teeth, trying to fight my instincts. But the events kept unfolding beneath my closed lids.

_His_ filthy hands on her.

_His_ cold lips attacking her own.

I felt the heat build up in between my shoulder blades and my spine. There was sharp pain in my muscles as they shifted beneath my skin and bones. It fucking hurt like a bitch and before I knew it the pain was over. I opened my eyes and saw the reflection of a gray horse-sized wolf staring back at me. Fuck, Sam was gonna kill me for phasing in the house.

I quickly phased back and made a grab for my clothes but I noticed they were in shreds, scattered across the bathroom floor. I cursed under my breath and looked around in the cabinets for anything I could use to cover myself until I got to Sam's room for some shorts. I froze as someone knocked at the door.

"Paul, are you okay?" Bella's soft voice rang through the wooden door.

"Um, yeah. Just hold on a sec." I said and glanced around the room, panic shooting through my system.

"Well hurry up before I get Sam to come up here and knock this door down," She said

Shit, not Sam. He'll kill me.

My gaze rested on the shower curtain and I sighed. Just my luck, it was all frilly with pink flower print and purple swirls. This must be Emily's bathroom. I looked over to my left and saw a white towel. I guess it's better than nothing. I grabbed it off the hook and tied it around my waist. It ended just a few centimeters above my knee.

"Paul," Bella said more impatiently this time.

"I'm coming," I said and unlocked the door just as Bella made an effort to open it. The door slammed open and she wound collapsing on top of me. Fuck me.

She looked up at me and I felt myself getting hard once again.

"S-s-s-sorry," She stuttered and scrambled up.

I climbed to my feet and her eyes widened to the size of baseballs. Her heartbeat picked up and her breathing turned to hyperventilating. Dammit, not again. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she collapsed to her knees. I managed to catch her before she cracked her head on the tile floor.

_Shit, did she just faint?_

I lifted her up into my arms and walked over to the guestroom that I use from time to time whenever I didn't feel like going home. Not that my parents cared anyway. I set her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her body. I kissed her forehead before shutting off the lights and closing the door behind me.

I knew that today was only the beginning of an emotional rollercoaster.

* * *

**Hey guys, Amy here. Danimalz is currently in the hospital with a couple of bruised ribs and a sprained wrist, courtesy of her sister. Long story short, her sister got pissed at her and they got into a huge fight. She managed to write the first four pages of this chapter before I decided to finish it for her.**

**Your reviews will put a smile on her face!**

**P.S. This story **_**will**_** have a lot of twilight references. Did you notice the scene with the couch?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Werewolves Play Baseball

**Bella Swan**

I awoke to a bright yellow and orange light glowing behind my closed lids. Slowly I creaked my eyes open to find myself in a room that I was not familiar with. The walls were painted a soft cream color and the floor was covered in snow white carpet. It looked so clean and…homey. I sat up and threw my legs over the side of the bed. My head whipped to the side just as I heard a large booming laugh come from downstairs.

"Shut up man!" a husky voice guffawed.

I jumped in surprise. Cautiously I got up and walked over to the door, opening the door and peeking out into the hall. Where was I?

I bit my lip as I strode over to the top of the stairs. I peered over the wooden railing to see a group of shirtless men and one woman. She was facing a counter, chopping up something. I couldn't really get a good look.

"Hey, you finally up?" I gasped as a voice asked from behind me.

I spun around to come face to face with a bronze chest. I looked up into a pair of chestnut eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked

He burst out laughing.

"Hey guys, I guess Bella really did knock her head hard! She can't even remember who I am!"

"That's because she doesn't even know you, dickshit!" Another male said.

"Where's Paul?" I asked

"Over here!" A voice called somewhere downstairs. I raced down the stairs, surprised when I didn't fall.

I followed the voice to what looked like the living room to see Paul relaxed on the couch. I sighed when I saw him and sat on his lap. His arms wrapped around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt at home. The rest all piled in the room, including one new girl I didn't remember seeing.

"I think this time calls for introductions," the oldest said

"I guess. Bella, this is Jared," Paul pointed to the one that was on the stairs. He gave me a goofy grin and thumbs up. "His girlfriend, Kim," The new girl with curly shoulder length hair giggled and said a polite hello. "Embry," The one who looked the shyest gave me a small smile. "Quil," The one with curly hair and glasses waved at me. "Sam," The oldest gave a slight nod. "His fiancée, Emily," The girl at the counter gave me a warm smile. The right side of her face was brutally scarred, so only the left side of her face was actually smiling. I wondered what had happened to her, but the look on Paul's face shut me up. "Seth," The youngest looking one smirked. "And finally, Jake." The one guy who was sitting the farthest away from the group gave me a toothy grin.

"Hi," I said and blushed under their penetrating gazes.

"Everybody this is Bella," Paul said

"Hi Bella," They said in unison and I turned tomato red. I hid my face in Paul's chest and they all chuckled.

"Does she know?" Sam asked

"Yeah, she does," Paul said

"So she's the one that dated the leech?" Jared asked

"Um, this 'she' has a name you know," I butted in.

They all chuckled.

"Okay seriously, is it true you dated the leech?" Jared asked

"Actually, I think I still am," I said truthfully.

They all stiffened and Paul growled.

"But, I'm thinking of dumping him. He's being an ass," I said and they visibly relaxed.

"Hey guys, I hear there's gonna be a big storm tonight. Are you game?" Jake asked

All the guys' eyes lit up.

"Hell yeah!" They shouted in unison.

I turned and looked at Paul incredulously, "Werewolves play baseball?"

"Hey, if humans can do it, so can we. Only better," He grinned

God that smile will be the death of me, I swear.

* * *

It was just beginning to drizzle when Paul turned onto my street. He pulled into my driveway and put his truck in park.

"I think I can take it from here," I said

"You sure?" He asked and cast a nervous glance at my porch.

I followed his gaze to see a very angry looking Edward standing on my porch steps. He glared at Paul with so much hatred the phrase '_If looks could kill_' ran through my mind. I bit my lip and turned back towards Paul who was staring at me.

"I'm sure," I said

He nodded. "Just yell if you need me."

"Okay," I nodded

He swiftly leaned in and kissed me just under the edge of my jaw. I could feel my heart lurch in my chest and glanced over at Edward. His fists were clenched so tightly I could see his tendons, even through the now pouring rain.

"Hurry back soon," He said and gave me the grin that set my heart racing.

"_Soon_," I stressed as I opened the door and stepped out into the rain.

I could feel his eyes trained on my back as I jogged over to the porch. I put my hood down as I walked forward and unlocked the door. Edward followed me in and shut the door behind him. I took off my jacket and hung it up on the coat rack before walking over to the kitchen and getting all the ingredients for dinner tonight. Edward followed me the entire time.

I walked over to the cabinet drawers and got out sticky pads and a pen.

_Went to Jake's house. Be back soon._

_Bella_

I stuck it on the refrigerator door.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you speak up?" I asked as I hurriedly chopped up potatoes before gathering them in hands and dumping them into the pot full of hot water. I quickly set the temperature.

"Why in such a hurry?" He asked

"That's for me to know and you to, hopefully, never find out," I said

I strode over to the fridge and got out the mayonnaise. I grabbed a wooden spoon and dropped some spoonfuls into a bowl. He leaned against the counter at my side and grimaced.

"How can you stand the smell?" He asked, disgusted.

"What smell?"

"That awful stench, you smell like wet dog."

"Really?" I said and sniffed my shoulder. It smelled just like Paul, woodsy. "Cause I think it smells good."

"God, go take a shower," He said

"No, I'm going out as soon as I'm done with this," I said

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm gonna go change, can you please watch this for a bit?" I asked and jogged up the stairs.

"Fine, but when you come back I wanna have a little talk!" He called out after me.

"Great," I murmured under my breath.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!"

I searched through my closet until I found a pair of decent black skinny jeans, a shirt that said 'Team WolfPack' on it. I slipped on my sneakers and tied my hair up in a high ponytail and headed back downstairs to the kitchen where Edward was waiting for me at the table.

I pulled out a chair and sat in front of him.

"Now talk," I said

"Bella, I am _very_ sorry for what happened yesterday. Things got out of hand, that _mutt_ was really getting me angry and I'm sorry I lost control. I'm sorry for what I said about the _dog_ and I really hope we can work this out. We don't need anymore stress in our relationship and I think that we _can_ make things work between the two of us."

_Lies_. All of it was lies and I knew it, but I just sat there with a blank face and casually nodded from time to time.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "I have to go now, Edward."

I stood up and walked over to the door. Once I reached it I was just about to open it when he was suddenly there, blocking my path. I sidestepped to the right and so did he.

"Edward, move," I said calmly.

"Not until we work this out," He said

"Work what out, Edward? It's over, we're done. Now please move," I said

"No, we are not over," He growled

"Yes we are," I said

"No we aren't, not until I say we are," He said

"Edward, just move. I'm warning you, I will not hesitate to call for Paul to come and kick your little sparkly ass into next week," I threatened him and he looked stunned.

"Isabella, watch your language," He scolded

I scoffed at him, "Who do you think you are? My mother? You can't tell me what to do."

"Isabella, you are my mate and you will abide by my rules."

"I am not your mate, nor will I ever be. Now _move_," I growled

"Make me."

A wicked grin danced on my lips as I took a step forward. He visibly gulped as I took a deep breath.

I looked him dead in the eye, "Pau-"

In a flash his hand was covering my mouth.

"Alright, alright, I'll move. Happy now?" He said and moved out of my way.

"Thanks. Oh, and don't forget to finish dinner for me. I expect it to be done by the time I get home," I said sweetly, yet sarcastically, and walked out to Paul's black Ford.

I climbed into the passenger side and shut the door behind me. Paul turned the key and the engine roared to life. We pulled away from the house.

"Nice shirt," He commented and I blushed.

"Thanks."

"This is a nice car you have," I said

"Thanks, I didn't think you'd like to run the whole way."

"Run?"

"Yeah, we're playing out in some field in the middle of the forest, Bella. We can't exactly drive through that, you know."

"I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am," I said and shook my head.

"Hey, I think you're smart and beautiful. And trust me when I say that's something you don't find often," He said

"Thanks," I said

He reached over and joined our hands, resting them on my lap. I smiled as his thumb rubbed my knuckles. I loved how they seemed to fit together perfectly.

I gazed out the window, enjoying the blur of trees. The sky was starting to turn gray as dark clouds began to block out the sun. The ride was filled with comfortable silence except for the casual breath and shift. My legs were starting to go numb and I stretched them out a little in front me to get the blood flowing again. Occasionally I would steal a few glances at his profile. He really was a good looking man and it wasn't just because of his muscles, that part of him held its own beauty. His eyes were very unique, a startling shade of honey mixed with caramel, chocolate and icy blue with a few flecks of jade green. I could stare into those eyes all day and never get tired of them.

"Sorry, Bella, but it looks like we have to go on foot from here."

I was too caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed we had stopped.

"Okay," I said and opened my door.

Paul ran over to my side with inhuman speed and helped me out of his monstrous truck. I laced our fingers together as guided me through the thick vegetarian. I grasped his hand tighter in mine as it started to get darker, the road behind us disappearing with every step we took. He chuckled and the sound gave me some relief.

Suddenly he stopped and turned towards me.

"Get on my back," He ordered

"Are you serious?" I asked

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm serious."

I did as he said and hopped onto his back. My legs wrapped around his waist and my arms were in a choke hold around his neck. I nearly moaned when I felt the hard muscle sin his lower back brush up against my core, but was able to hold it in.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"As I'll ever be," I answered him.

"Do you wanna close your eyes?" He asked

I hesitated before answering, "Definitely."

"Alright then, hold on."

I quickly tucked my face into his shoulder blade, under my own arm, and squeezed my eyes shut. And I could hardly tell we were moving. I could feel him gliding along beneath me, but he could have been strolling down the sidewalk, the movement was so smooth. I contented myself with listening to his breath come and go evenly. I wasn't quite sure we had stopped until he reached back and touched my hair.

"It's over, Bella."

I dared to open my eyes, and, sure enough, we were at a standstill. I stiffly unlocked my stranglehold on his body and slipped to the ground, landing on my backside.

"Oh!" I huffed as I hit the wet, mushy ground.

He stared at me incredulously, evidently not sure whether he was still too mad to find me funny. But my bewildered expression pushed him over the edge, and he broke into a roar of laughter.

I picked myself up, ignoring him as I brushed the mud and bracken off the back of my shirt. That only made him laugh harder. Annoyed, I began to stride off into the forest.

I felt his arm around my waist.

"Where are you going, Bella?"

"To watch a baseball game. You don't seem to be interested in playing anymore, but I'm sure the others will have fun without you."

"You're going the wrong way."

I turned around without looking at him, and stalked off in the opposite direction. He caught me again.

"Don't be mad, I couldn't help myself. You should have seen your face." He chuckled before he could stop himself.

"Whatever," I mumbled and he chuckled, grabbing my hand.

He led me a few feet through the tall, wet ferns and draping moss, around a massive hemlock tree, and we were there, on the edge of an enormous open field in the lap of the La Push peaks. It was twice the size of any baseball stadium.

I could see the others all there: Kim, Jared and Emily, sitting on a bare outcropping of rock, were the closest to us, maybe a hundred yards away. Much farther out I could see Jake, Seth and Embry, at least a quarter of a mile apart from each other, appearing to throw something back and forth, but I never saw any ball. It looked like Sam was marking the bases, but could they really be that far apart?

When we came into view, the three on the rocks rose. Emily started toward us. Kim followed after her, Jared hot on her heels, following her like a lost puppy.

"Was that you we heard, Paul?" Emily asked as she approached.

"It sounded like a bear choking," Kim clarified.

I smiled sheepishly at Emily. "That was him."

"Sorry, we had a little incident," Paul said with a wide grin.

"Where's Quil?" I asked

"Out patrolling," Jared answered me as he played with Kim's hair, twirling it between his fingers.

"Well that sucks for him," Paul said

"Yep, especially since he's stuck with Leah."

"Ouch," Paul said

"Who's Leah?" I asked

"She's the only girl to ever phase. You'll meet her later," Paul said and squeezed my hand. I squeezed back.

"It's time!" Sam called out from across the field.

As soon as he spoke, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest beyond us, and then crashed westward towards town.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Kim said with easy familiarity, winking at me.

"Let's go." Jared reached for Kim's hand and they darted toward the oversized field.

"Are you ready for some ball?" Paul asked

His eyes were eager and bright with excitement.

I tried to sound enthusiastic. "Go team!"

He snickered and, mussing my hair, bounded off after the other two. His run was aggressive, like a cheetah. The grace and power took my breath away.

"Shall we go down?" Emily asked in her soft voice, and I realized I was staring openmouthed after him. I quickly reassembled my expression and gave a quick nod.

Another peal of thunder began.

"Have I ever told you about what happened to me?" She asked, gesturing towards her scars.

I shook my head, not trusting my voice.

"Would you like to know?"

I nodded hesitantly. "Only if you want to tell me."

"It would be for the best," She sighed. "Sam was still young and new to the whole wolf thing, and one day we got into an argument. I wanted him to move in with me, both my parents had already passed away and I lived alone. He told me that he wasn't ready to leave his mom, especially when she needed him the most. Sam's mother is an alcoholic; she has been ever since his father died of lung cancer. He lost control of his temper and, unfortunately, I was standing too close, trying to calm him down. And it sort of went all downhill from there and that's how I ended up with these horrid scars. I was in the hospital for weeks, almost months trying to recover. I had lost a lot of blood, too much blood, and received many transfusions. Sam hasn't forgiven himself for hurting me ever since."

Her eyes glazed with tears, but she blinked them back.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I don't really know what it feels like to be hurt in such a way."

She shook her head. "It's over now and we've moved on from it."

Emily stopped then; apparently, we'd reached the edge of the field. It looked as if they had already formed teams. Paul was far out in left field, Sam stood between the first and second bases, and Jared held the ball, positioned on the spot that must be the pitcher's mound. Kim was sitting on the rock again, cheering on her man.

Jake was swinging an aluminum bat; it whistled almost untraceably through the air. I waited for him to approach home plate, but then I realized, as he took his stance, that he was already there - farther from the pitcher's mound than I had expected. Embry stood several feet behind him, crouched down, catching for the other team. Of course, none of them had gloves or shirts on.

"All right," Emily called in a clear voice.

"Batter up."

Jared stood straight, deceptively motionless. He held the ball in his hand at his waist, and then, like the strike of a cobra, his right hand flicked out and the ball smacked into Embry's bare hand. Embry shook his hand a little and hurled the ball back to Jared's waiting hand. He permitted himself a brief grin. And then his hand spun out again.

This time the bat somehow made it around in time to smash into the invisible ball. The crack of the impact was shattering, thunderous; it echoed off the mountain tops. I immediately understood the purpose of the storm.

The ball shot like a meteor above the field, flying deep into the inky black forest.

"Home run," I murmured.

"Wait," Emily cautioned, one hand raised. Jake was somehow a blur around the bases, Sam shadowing him. I realized then that Paul was missing.

"Out!" Sam cried in a clear voice and waved his hands like an umpire would. I stared in disbelief as Paul sprang from the fringe of the trees, ball in his upraised hand, his wide grin visible even to me.

"Jake hits the hardest," Emily explained. "but Paul runs the fastest."

I nodded, letting this new information sink in. "Cool."

The inning continued before my incredulous eyes. It was impossible to keep up with the speed at which the ball flew, the rate at which their bodies raced around the field.

I learned the other reason they waited for a thunderstorm to play when Embry, trying to avoid Paul's infallible fielding, hit a ground ball toward Sam. Sam ran into the ball, and then raced Embry to first base. When they collided, the sound was loud enough that I jumped up in concern, but they were somehow unscathed.

"Safe," Emily called in a calm voice.

Jake's team was up by one - Seth managed to whisk around the bases after tagging up on one of Jake's long flies - when Paul caught the third out. He sprinted to my side, practically jumping with excitement.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"One thing's for sure, I'll never be able to sit through dull old Major League Baseball again."

"And it sounds like you did so much of that before."

"Shut up!" I stuck my tongue out at him. He threw his head back and delicious peels of laughter escaped his throat. I found myself mesmerized by the beauty of this man before my eyes.

He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, "You'll be the death of me, woman. I swear."

"Glad to know."

"I'm up," He said, heading for the plate.

He played very well, keeping the ball low, out of the reach of Seth's always-ready hand in the outfield, gaining two bases like lightning before Jake's could get the ball back in play. Sam knocked one so far out of the field - with a boom the hurt my sensitive and human ears - that he and Paul both made it in. Jared slapped them high fives.

The score constantly changed as the game continued, and they razzed each other like any street ballplayers as they took turns with the lead. Occasionally Emily would call them to order when they got into a heated argument.

I swear these guys act like they were raised by a pack of man-eating wolves the way they shouted and shoved each other.

Sam was up to bat, Paul catching, when Jared suddenly stood still, ball in his hand dropping to the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked Emily.

"It looks like Jared picked up a trail. He's our best smeller," She told me.

"Oh shit," Jared said

"What is it, Jared?" Sam asked

His nostrils flared. "_Vampire_."

All their eyes flashed between me, Emily and Kim.

Suddenly Paul was at my side, taking my hand in his.

"Can't we just keep going? They're probably just walking by; I mean, why would they want to talk to werewolves? Aren't they supposed to be disgusted by us or something?" Seth suggested

"I don't think they know we even exist," Embry said

"Sam?" Emily asked

He shook his head, "I'm not taking any chances, we've gotta go before they can catch the imprint's trail."

"It's already too late," Jared said, glancing out into the northeast section of the forest.

I heard his breath stop, and his eyes zeroed in on right field. Paul stepped in front of me, angling himself between me and what was coming. Sam and Jared did the same with their imprints.

Embry and Seth turned in the same direction, hearing sounds of passage much too faint for my ears.

* * *

**Help Wanted: We are in desperate need of a beta right now. Feel free to PM us if you want the job.**

**Sorry if we missed out on any characters in this scene, we were in a bit of hurry cause we have to go shopping for bridesmaids dresses!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Blueberry Muffins

**Bella Swan**

They emerged one by one from the forest edge, ranging a dozen meters apart. The first male into the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other male to take the front, orienting himself around the tall, dark-haired man in a manner that clearly displayed who led the group. The third was a woman; from this distance, all I could see of her was that her hair was a startling shade of red.

The pack gave low hisses, but stood their ground. As they approached, I could see how different they were from the Cullens. Their walk was catlike; they seemed a bit edgy about their surroundings. I cowered against Paul's side as the one with the blonde hair tied back into a ponytail glanced my way. His eyes were a startling shade of burgundy that was both sinister and disturbing.

The man in front was easily the most beautiful, his skin olive-tone beneath the typical pallor, his hair a glossy black. He was of medium build, hard-muscled, of course, but nothing next to the pack's brawn. He smiled an easy smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth.

The woman was wilder, her eyes shifting restlessly between the men facing her, and the loose grouping around me, her chaotic hair quivering in the slight breeze. Her posture was distinctly feline.

The dark-haired man, still smiling, stepped forward.

"We thought we heard a game," he said with a thick French accent.

"I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James," he motioned to the two behind him.

The woman's eyes roamed over the pack's bodies, curiosity building up in her eyes. Suddenly her nose crinkled and disgust flashed across her face.

"What is that awful smell?" she asked

"That would be us," Jared grinned

"How strange," The dark-haired man, Laurent, cocked his head to the side.

"I suggest you leave. Now," Sam said

"You aren't human, are you?" Laurent asked

Sam didn't answer.

Laurent shared a look with the blonde man, James. His eyes flashed to me and back. James nodded his head.

"However," Laurent said, "It may seem that there are some among you which _are_ human. Do they know of our secret?"

"Yes, they do," Sam said calmly.

Victoria and James exchanged a look. My stomach churned at the glint in their eyes.

Laurent raised his eyebrows, "Oh really?"

Sam nodded his head discretely, his face impassive.

"Why is that?"

"It's nothing of your concern," Sam said

"No human is supposed to know of our existence," Victoria snapped. Her voice was that of an angel's.

It was hard to tell if her features were beautiful, twisted as they were with rage.

"They are an exception," Sam said

Laurent shook his head sadly, "There are no exceptions. Either you let us take care of them or we'll just have to kill you."

"Over my dead body," Paul hissed

Laurent smirked, "Very well then. You leave us no choice."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Victoria crouched down, ready to spring. Sam was the first to phase, the others following suit. Emily grabbed mine and Kim's hand, pulling us back behind the boys.

I was speechless as I took in the creatures before me. They were huge, horse-sized, yet they had the features of a wolf and the stealth of a panther. They were beautiful.

The three vampires were just as shocked as I was, maybe even more.

"I don't believe it," Laurent murmured

Laurent and Victoria were slowly backed away, towards the edge of the forest. The biggest one, the black one, stalked forward, a russet wolf and a silver wolf shadowing him. Something about the silver wolf seemed familiar. The wolf turned its head, as if sensing my gaze, and met my eyes. I gasped at the color, hazel with a hint of green and blue. Paul. The silver wolf was _my_ Paul. A growl from the black one caused him to whip his head around, back to Laurent.

My head whipped behind me as I heard the sounds of heavy footfalls. Two more wolves emerged from the tree line, one chocolate brown, and the other a soft gray. I'm guessing they were Quil and Leah.

They strode forward, joining the rest of the group.

James stood his ground, a wicked grin dancing at the corner of his lips. Laurent and Victoria were staring at the pack of monster wolves with unconcealed fear and shock. I was thoroughly stunned when, without warning, they spun and disappeared into the trees.

_They ran away._

Four of the six wolves were after him in a second, sprinting across the field like a bullet from a gun, snarling and snapping so loudly that my hands flew up and covered my ears, trying to channel out the piercing sounds. But the sound soon faded within seconds.

Kim reached for my hand, bringing my attention back to the last vampire standing in the clearing. James was grinning like a mad man, his gaze flickering between Emily, Kim and I, a crazed look in his eyes. The two remaining wolves, one sandy colored, the other chocolate brown, were watching his every move.

Somewhere in the distance I heard a howl. The sound pierced through the silence. The two wolves stiffened and their ears flattened against their heads. Their long muzzles pulled back into a grimace, revealing two rows of dagger-like teeth. They hissed as James took a step forward. I instinctively took a step closer to Kim. She didn't seem the least bit fazed by our closeness, her attention focused on the scene before us.

All of a sudden there was light and cool breeze that made goose bumps appear on my skin. My hair ruffled in the wind, along with Kim and Emily's. The wolves stiffened as James' nostrils flared, his eyes slamming shut. He exhaled loudly, and his eyes rested on the three of us.

"Mouthwatering," he muttered and without warning, he lunged.

The sandy wolf met him halfway, locking his jaw around James' arm while the chocolate brown wolf seized his leg. Together they pulled and with an ear-piercing screech, they tore off the two limbs. James roared in fury, and the sandy wolf managed to dance out of the way as he swiped at him.

I turned and tucked my head into Kim's shoulder as another sound of screeching metal came. I squeezed my eyes shut as James cried out.

"Victoria!" he repeatedly shouted her name, but no one ever came. "Victoria!"

His pleas continued on until I heard the biggest, earsplitting metallic screech yet and the clearing went quiet. I peaked out from under my curtain of hair to see the two wolves had phased back, revealing Seth and Quil. I watched as they gathered up all of the quivering, twitching limbs, placing them in a pile. Seth raced across the field into the thick vegetation, only to return with twigs and pine cones in his hand. He added them to the pile and turned towards us.

"Anyone got a lighter?" he asked

We all shook our heads, too shocked to speak.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath and retrieved two branches from the heap.

He rubbed them together at a pace so fast it was a blur to my eyes. He grinned as the tips began to sizzle, and held the small flame to the dry tinder. It caught on fire instantly, long tongues of orange flames licked rapidly across the pyre.

The fire slowly began to create a pillar of thick, purple smoke that curled up slowly, looking much too solid than it should. The smell made me sick to my stomach. It was heavy, too strong.

Emily was the first to break the silence, "Good work you two, Sam will be proud of you."

Her voice shook slightly, but she managed to hold a brave face.

"Thanks, Em," Seth said and turned back towards Quil.

"Dude, that was so awesome!" he exclaimed

"Hell yeah! Did you see how that little leech begged! Best two minutes of my life!"

"Alright, boys, let's head home. Are you up for some muffins?" Emily asked

"Pshh, you know us too well, Em," Quil said

"What about Paul's truck? Doesn't he have the keys?" I asked

Seth pointed to something that was lying in the ground next to a few pieces of shredded clothing, "Nope."

Quil sprinted over and picked up the object, dangling it in the air. I recognized them to be Paul's keys.

"How?" I asked

"He can't exactly hold those you know, he doesn't have any pockets," Seth chuckled

I blushed at my own stupidity. Quil chucked the keys into my direction and I clumsily caught them.

"Let's go, move it," Emily said

Seth and Quil led the way to Paul's truck. Once we reached the car, I got out the keys from my pocket and everyone piled in. I put the key into the ignition and started the car, pulling onto the dirt path. Seth helped me with the direction until we pulled up to a small house that had once been gray. There was only one narrow window beside the weathered blue door, but the window box under it was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds, giving the whole place a cheerful look.

I continued to stare at the house as the others got out.

"Hey Bella, you coming?" Kim asked as she slipped out of the passenger seat.

"Um, yeah," I said and slipped out of the car, slamming the door shut behind me. I followed the others inside. The front room, like Billy's, was mostly kitchen. Emily walked over to the counter and got out a stainless steel tray.

Emily's kitchen was a friendly place, bright with white cupboards and pale wooden floorboards. On the little round table, a cracked blue-and-white china pitcher was overflowing with wildflowers. Seth and Quil seemed entirely at ease here.

I followed after Seth and Quil to the kitchen table and took a seat across from them.

Kim came over and sat next to me.

"So, you're Paul's girlfriend?" she asked me.

"Um, I guess so." I said

"What's it like?" she asked

"What's what like?" I said

"Your relationship of course," she said

"Well, it's . . . weird," I said and she giggled at my choice of words.

"How about you?" I asked. "How did you meet Jared?"

"I've always had a crush on Jared. But he didn't even know I existed. I would write his and my name on my diary. Sometimes I would even write my own name with his last name with little heart surrounding it. I know, I was really obsessed, but you can't blame me. Jared was a really sweet guy and he just so happened to be cute also. So, one day in class Jared showed up after he was supposedly "sick", he had missed school for a whole month. I was staring at him, as usual, and he just so happened to look up at me and _bam_! He imprinted on me," she said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"What's imprinting?" I asked

"You don't know what imprinting is?" she asked

I shook my head.

She pursed her lips, "Imprinting is pretty much meaning that the person, the imprint-ee, is the center of a wolf's universe, their reason for living. All they want to do is make the person feel happy and safe and most importantly, loved. Nothing in the world can break the connection apart, it's too strong. Basically, imprinting is a way that a wolf finds his or her soulmate, their one and only."

"Has anyone else in the pack imprinted yet?" I asked

She nodded her head, "Yeah, of course, Sam imprinted on Emily and Paul has also imprinted on somebody."

"Who?"

"You, Bella."

"Wh-wh-what?"

"Paul's supposed to be the one to tell you, but you need to know now, Bella."

I just nodded my head, too shocked to form words.

"Hey guys, muffins are ready," Emily announced

"Finally!" Seth exclaimed and reached out for the tray, grabbing a muffin.

I was shocked that he didn't even show any signs of pain, those things were fresh out of the oven.

"Muffin, Bella?" Emily asked and held out the tray.

"Yes, thank you," I said and took one, careful to not touch the hot metal. I began to nibble around the edges.

The front door opened, and Sam stepped through.

"Emily," he said, and so much love saturated his voice that I felt embarrassed, intrusive, as I watched him cross the room in one stride and take her face in his wide hands. He leaned down and kissed the dark scars on her right cheek before he kissed her lips.

"Hey, none of that," Seth complained. "I'm eating."

"Then shut up and eat," Sam suggested, kissing Emily's ruined mouth again.

"Ugh," Quil groaned.

This was worse than any romantic movie; this was so real that it sang out loud with joy and life and true love. I looked away, feeling like I was intruding on their privacy. I felt myself missing Paul to the point that there was a dull ache in my chest.

"So, how'd the chase go? Did you catch them?" Seth asked, bouncing in his seat like a little five year old kid on Christmas morning.

Sam shook his head, "They managed to get away, but we managed to get the black one's finger."

"Cool, where is it?" Quil asked

"Embry has it under lock and key, that little thing scares the shit out of me."

"Sam, watch your mouth," Emily chastised him, hitting him on the head with a wooden spoon.

"Ow."

He winced and rubbed his head absentmindedly. The boys chuckled while Kim and I giggled.

Just then Jacob, Paul and a girl I didn't recognize came through the door. The mystery girl was gorgeous; her hair was raven black and shoulder length, her eyes were so dark they looked black. She was tall, maybe 6'1 was my guess, and her skin was a soft copper.

Paul scanned the room until his gaze rested on me. A huge grin broke across his face.

"Hey, Bella," he greeted me and took two muffins from the tray that was now sitting on the counter.

"Hi," I picked mine back up and took a bigger bite.

"You doing okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yep, I'm great. Just a bit hungry, that's all."

"Good."

"Hey Sam, why don't we have a bonfire tonight? Introduce Bella to the Quileute legends," Jared suggested

Sam nodded, "That sounds good. Are you up for it, Bella?"

I was stunned to say the least; this was the first time he had spoken to me directly.

"Uh, sure," I said

"Alright then, we'll have everything set up by 10," he said. "Jacob, Quil, you two will patrol along the east side of town. Seth and Paul, you two have the west."

I was a little disappointed that Paul had patrol.

"Bye beautiful," Paul kissed my cheek before bounding out the door along with Jacob, Quil and Seth.

"I think I better go home, I don't want to get Charlie worried," I said as I stood up.

"I'll see you later," Emily gave me a hug which I awkwardly returned.

"Bye Bella," Kim wrapped her arms around me.

"Bye, see you soon," I whispered into her ear.

I walked outside and climbed into Paul's truck, I knew he wouldn't mind that I was driving his car. I put the keys in the ignition and pulled out onto the small dirt road. A couple of minutes later I could see the silhouette of a huge creature in the window. I slowed down a bit to get a better look at the shape and saw a flash of silver fur in the moonlight. I grinned and rolled my eyes. Of course Paul would be following me home; he probably wanted his truck back.

I parked the car in my driveway and got out just as Paul sprang free from the tree line, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. I did my best to ignore his exposed chest. He held out his hand, palm face up, and I dropped the keys into his hand. He poked his finger through the key chain loop and twirled it around. The gesture was simple, but kind of annoying.

"Can you stop that?"

He smirked, increasing the speed of it, the metal clanking together harder.

"Please."

His grin grew. I sighed and snatched the keys from his hand, giving a good smack upside the head.

"Ow! Bitch! I mean, babe! What was that for?"

I froze and stared at him in disbelief. I glared at him and stalked towards my front door.

"Bella, come on. You know I didn't mean it," Paul begged as he followed me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and turned towards him, "Yes, you did."

"Babe . . . ."

I ignored him as I got out my house key and unlocked the door. His arms wound around my waist before I had the chance to open the door.

"I'm sorry, Bella please look at me," He grabbed my chin in his hands and forced me to look at him. I tried to look away, but he was too strong.

"I'm. Sorry." He said each word distinctly.

I sighed, "Promise you'll never say it again?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Pinky swear?"

I held out my pinky and he grinned, entwining his pinky finger with mine.

"I pinky swear I will never call you a bitch again."

"Good, now get out of here before Charlie sees you. Don't wanna have the old man shoot you," I said sarcastically.

He chuckled, "That would be bad. Too bad I heal fast. Plus, he'll never catch me with my super awesome catlike reflexes."

I leaned forward and flicked his nose.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he asked

"Yeah, that's some "super awesome catlike reflexes" you have there," I retorted

He glared at me, "I wasn't ready."

I snorted, "Yeah right."

"It's true, I'll prove it to you," he said

"Maybe later, I have to get inside."

"Fine, but this isn't over," he said seriously.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course it isn't."

"Goodbye Bella."

"Goodbye Paul."

I watched as he strolled down my driveway and turned around to head inside.

"Wait! I forgot something!"

I spun around as Paul came bounding back up my porch steps.

"Wha-"

Before I could even get the word out his lips crashed down on mine. I gasped against his mouth and despite my shock, my fingers tangled into his inky locks. Our lips moved in synch until all of a sudden Paul pulled back.

"Wow," I mumbled, still a bit dazed.

"I gotta go," he said

"Why?"

"Charlie's probably wondering where you are, I'll see you later."

He kissed me on my lips one last time before disappearing into the woods.

I stomped up the stairs, ignoring Charlie who was at the kitchen table refilling his shotgun, and went to my room. I closed the door and leaned against it, exhaling loudly.

I glanced at the clock; hoping ten o'clock would come sooner than later.

* * *

**We'd love to hear ur thoughts about this chapter!**

**The beta job is still up for grabs!**

**Also, I just recently updated our site, so go check it out!**

**Feel free to PM us any questions or concerns you have!**


	5. AN: Please Read!

**Hi guys! Danimalz here. Unfortunately this is an author's note. I apologize for getting your hopes up, but this is very important. I have with me good news and bad news, I'll start with the bad news first, of course. So, me and Amy are debating whether or not we should quit fanfiction. We've started to grow out of the Twilight faze and we actually are beginning to become obsessed with Harry Potter after watching the trailer for Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. There's a poll on our profile, so feel free to cast your vote!**

**The good news is that we have decided to keep working on the stories ****Ignorance**** and ****Send Me An Angel****. Those two stories mean a lot to us and we put a lot of work into it, so we're not giving up on those two yet.**

**I also have some very shocking news to tell you all. This morning Amy found that she was ****pregnant****! This news has caused a big uproar in our family, so the stress is really getting to us. And before you go calling Amy a whore, slut, ho etc., please note that she _is_ on the pill, but we all know that stuff isn't 100 percent effective, there is still the possibility of you getting pregnant, pill _or_ not. **

**So please be patient with us and we love you all, even though we don't know you. **

**Feel free to comment.**

**With All Love, **

**~Danimalz **


	6. Jealous ExGirlfriend

**Sup guys, Danimalz here. Amy just recently ditched me to go watch Shaytards on YouTube, so I'm here writing the fifth chapter all by myself. It will drag at some parts, cause I'm getting very close to a writers block, but I'm thinking of something to add into the story to make it more dramaful. Is that even a word? Well, it is in my dictionary…**

**So, a couple of days ago I got a review that **_**really**_** pissed me off. It was from a girl named Jacob Sucks! and I don't even know who she is because it wasn't a signed in review. So it could've been anybody. **

**Here's EXACTLY what she said:**

_**You want my opion on this chapter. It sucks ass! This whole story is stupid and you have NO talent whatsoever! Whatever dreams you have of becoming a writer, you WILL fail and I hope you go die! Your chapters are porly written and this story has NO plot! Get a life and stop living in some fantasy world where it's all Paul and Bella and fluffy and lovey-dovey! Bella BELONGS with Edward. Period. That's how the books and the movies go and that's how it will always be. BELLA AND EDWARD! Jacob and the pack are nothing but filthy little animals that sniff each others butts and have fleas! Edward is pure perfection and he is a sex God! Jacob is nothing compared to him, muscles and all! I prefer the rich life in a huge mansion with a man who can afford 100k diamonds! I don't want to live a life with a dirty, greasy mechanic who can't freakin' flirt worth shit! You have ZERO talent! And I hope you figure that out sooner rather than later! Buh-bye!**_

**First of all****, keep your negative opinions to yourself 'cause nobody cares about them!**

**Second of all****, Jacob is not a greasy mechanic who sniffs peoples butts! He can kick Edward's sparkly ass any day of the week and Edward is not a sex God! Jacob Ephraim Black is! Even his name is sexy!**

**Third of all****, I clearly stated that this is a ****Team Jacob & Wolf Pack**** story! If you're Team Edward, then why did you even read it!**

**Fourth of all****, a 100 carat diamond doesn't even exist, retard! **

**Fifth of all****, thanks for the extra review!**

**Sorry to all my readers out there, I just had to get that out and I feel **_**so**_** much better now! **

**Well, enjoy the chapter if you can!**

* * *

**Bella Swan**

_What should I wear?_

I paced back and forth in front of my closet, deciding what to wear for the bonfire. I paused and glanced at a pair of dark wash jeans. I shook my head. No, no jeans tonight.

"Need some help?"

I whirled, my hand flying to my throat in surprise.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that again. You almost gave me a heart attack," I gasped

Alice giggled, "Sorry, but I saw that you needed help with an outfit."

I just nodded.

"How about this?" she asked and reached into the closet, pulling out a simple green dress my mother had gotten a few months before I moved to Forks. It was loose around the bust and waist, but tightened around the hips.

I shook my head, "Alice, I don't know."

"Oh come on, Bella, let loose. Try it on, you'll love it. Trust me."

I sighed; there was no point in arguing with Alice. "Fine."

She squealed, "Okay, now onto the shoes. I was thinking about sandals, oh, I know exactly which ones. I'll be back in five minutes, don't you dare move."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth she disappeared, leaving me alone with the dress in my hand.

I quickly stripped to my bra and panties and slipped the dress over my head. I adjusted the bottom and I had to admit, I really did love it. The fabric was feather soft against my pale skin and the green contrasted with my dark hair pretty good. I padded over to my bathroom, barefoot, and got out my brush. I combed out all of the knots and pulled my hair over my shoulders. I looked in the mirror and nodded in approval. Hopefully Paul will like it.

I walked back over to my bed and sat down, waiting for Alice to return. Something small and white flashed through my window, and I didn't even flinch. I knew it would be Alice.

"Okay, try these on," she ordered and thrust a pair of killer wedge heels in my hands.

"Alice, are you seriously trying to kill me. These things are death traps," I said and stared at the sky high heel. It had to at least be four inches.

"Just put them on, Bella. You'll thank me later anyways."

I slipped them on and stood up, keeping my hands out for balance. I paced back and forth in front of the bed a couple of times, stumbling every now and then. Alice kept her steady hand on my shoulder, catching me when I was just about to fall and possibly sprain my ankle.

"You're so clumsy, Bella. I swear it's like Bambi was reincarnated as you."

I narrowed my eyes, "Thanks."

"I was just kidding."

"Bella! There's someone at the door for you!" Charlie called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I said and turned back towards Alice, "You better get out of here."

She nodded and wrinkled her nose, "The dog is here."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Paul is here. Now hurry before Charlie comes up and sees you."

I pulled her into a hug which she returned. Even if she was Edward's sister she would always still be my best friend.

"Fine, pushy. I'll see you tomorrow, 11 o'clock sharp. We have some serious shopping to do. Your closet is getting worse by the day," she said, disgust coloring her tone.

"Okay, 11 o'clock, now will you please get out before Charlie puts a restraining order on you."

She just laughed and headed towards the window. She crouched down and launched herself out my window, landing with a light thud that was barely noticeable.

"Bells," Charlie knocked on my door. I quickly got up and unlocked the door, planting a small smile on my face before opening it.

"Yeah, dad?" I asked

"There's some boy named Paul at the door. Says he's here to pick you up. You know him?"

"Yeah, I know him, Dad. He's a friend from school," I half-lied. I really didn't know if me and Paul were a _thing_ yet.

"Is he taking you on a date?"

"No, we're just going to a bonfire with some of his friends," I explained

"Uh-huh."

I slipped past him and carefully walked down the stairs, trying not to trip and fall and land flat on my face. I unlocked the front door to see Paul with his hands in his back pockets, rocking back on his heels.

He grinned and gestured towards my outfit, "You look great."

I blushed, "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

He wrinkled his nose just like Alice had, "Damn, that smells like cow shit. Was the parasite here?"

I snorted, "Yes, _Alice_ was here and she is _not_ a parasite."

"Wait until you see what she really smells like. God, I think my eyes are burning."

I giggled, "Then let's go already before you die on my front porch just because of some smell."

"Alright then. Mind if we take the truck?" he asked

I shook my head and closed the door, locking it behind me, not bothering to say goodbye to Charlie.

"I want you back at this house by midnight, Bella! I mean it, kiddo!" Charlie called after us.

"Don't worry, Chief. I'll make sure she gets home safe!" Paul replied

He reached for my hand and led me over to his truck, pulling out his keys from his jean pocket.

* * *

"Hey, Bella!" Embry shouted from across the fire as me and Paul approached.

I waved and blushed as all eyes turned towards me. Some boys that I didn't recognize were staring at me with intense expressions. I mentally cursed Alice for talking me into wearing the dress, but pushed that thought aside as Paul took a seat on a piece of driftwood, pulling me onto his lap.

I noticed that there were a group of girls sitting across from us, staring, well more like glaring, at me. I cuddled into Paul's chest and his arms wound around my waist, drawing me closer. One girl was staring down at the ground, tracing something into the sand. She looked up, as if sensing my gaze, and I nearly gasped. She was truly breathtaking. Her crow black hair was pin straight and shined under the light emitting from the fire. Her almond shaped eyes were dark and framed by long black lashes. Her cheekbones were prominent and strong, her lips perfectly pouted and a beautiful shade of burgundy. Something about her features seemed so familiar, but I couldn't seem to put my finger on it. I think I remember seeing her at school...

Billy cleared his throat, dragging my attention away from the beautiful girl.

"There are many myths, legends and stories associated with the Quileute tribe," Billy's voice rang with power and wisdom. Everyone went quiet at once and turned their attention towards him. "However, the most well-known myth is the creation myth.

"The creation myth is about the origin of our tribe. This myth involves a hero named Q'wati. In English, he is commonly known as the Transformer. The Q'wati was almost like a teacher. He told the people how they should be and taught them how to build houses and how to survive. Without the Q'wati's words, the tribes wouldn't have survived or prospered. The Q'wati did not only influence the creation of people, he influenced the creation of animals as well.

"One day, he came upon Beaver sharpening his knife and asked him what he was sharpening the knife for. Beaver told him that he was planning on killing Q'wati. In response, the Q'wati stuck the knife Beaver was sharpening into his tail and told Beaver that he will always have the knife stuck in his tail, could only slap the water with his tail and had to dive whenever anyone came near.

"Later, the Q'wati came across Deer. Deer also admits that he is planning on killing Q'wati. So, the Q'wati takes the shell Deer is sharpening and plunges it into the ears of Deer. He tells Deer that from now on, he will be afraid of people, run away from them, then stop and look back.

"Next, the Q'wati comes to Q'wayi't'soxk'a river, but finds no people. He spits on his hand and rubs them together, removing the dead skin. As the dead skin falls into the water, people appear. He tells the people that the name of the tribe is Q'wayi't'sox and that they should live there.

"Soon after, the Q'wati comes across the Hob people. These people walked on their hands, instead of their feet. The Q'wati goes up to them and tells them that they will now walk on their feet and will catch lots of smelt in the water.

"The Q'wati reaches the Quileute land. He doesn't see any people, but he sees two wolves. The Q'wati transforms the wolves into people. He tells the people that they shall be brave and strong and only have one wife, unless they are a chief. A chief will be the only member of the tribe that is allowed to have four or eight wives.

"Continuing his journey, he soon comes across the Ozette people, but he only sees two dogs. He transforms the dogs into people and tells them to search around the rocks to find sea-food.

"Lastly, he finds the Neah people. These people did not know how to fish, so they were on the verge of dying. The Q'wati did not want to see them die, so he showed the people how to fish and then told them there would be a lot of fish in the Neah bay."

"Cool," I heard Seth murmur and grinned.

Hesitantly the beautiful girl raised her hand, looking unsure of what she was about to ask.

"Yes, my dear?" Billy said

"Can you tell us the legend of the spirit warriors and the Third Wife?" she asked. Even her voice was as beautiful as her.

Billy smiled and nodded his head, "Why of course."

"Long ago, the harbor was settled by the Quileute tribe. Although Spirit warriors before Kaheleha existed, he was the first noted as the first great Quileute Chief Spirit warrior. When chased from the harbor, the tribe would retreat to ships in the harbor and leave behind their bodies, using wind and animals to chase enemy tribes from their lands. They would then return to the ships and their wives victorious.

"After many generations passed, Chief Taha Aki has assumed the role and was known for his wisdom and peace, but the tribe was betrayed by a warrior, Utlapa who was then ordered to leave and never return to Quileute lands. He hid in the forest to seek his revenge. One day, Taha Aki left his body to sweep through the lands, even in times of peace to watch over his tribe. He was then betrayed by Utlapa and instead of just killing the Chief, he stole the chiefs body and slit his own bodies throat leaving Chief Taha Aki with no body and no way to return to the human world. Taha Aki watched as Utlapa ordered no warrior enter the spirit world and as he assumed many unheard of changes to the tribe.

"Taha Aki wandered aimlessly in the forest until one day a wolf followed him and he requested the wolf share his body with him, the wolf accepted and made room for Taha. Man and wolf returned to the harbor, but quickly retreated. An older warrior named Yut decided to disobey the false Chief's order and cross into the spirit world. But, the false Chief found his body before Yut could return and claim his body and warn the tribe, he died as the false Chief Utlapa slit his throat. As Taha Aki joined the wolf, his love of his tribe and his people rocked the wolf and turned the wolf into a man. He had a new form, not the same as his old, but reflecting the spirit of Taha Aki.

"Taha Aki assumed his role as the Chief of the tribe and was regarded as Taha Aki the Great Wolf leading the tribe for many, many years and fathering many son's who could also turn into wolves. After many years Taha gave up his spirit wolf once finding his true love, but a threat loomed. Several young women of the Makah's -a neighboring tribe- went missing and blamed the wolves. Taha tried to assure the neighboring tribe that the wolves had no wrong doing, but out of fear this did not calm the Makah's. Chief Taha Aki did not want a war, so he appointed his oldest wolf son, Taha Wi to find the true culprits of the several missing tribe's women.

"What Taha Wi and the five other wolves found would shape the way the Quileute tribe regarded the "cold ones." After finding a strange sweet scent accompanied by a human scent and blood on the trail, Taha Wi sent half the pack back to the harbor, as Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return.

"A year later two Makah's tribes women went missing in the same night, the wolves were sent out, but only one returned the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, Yaha Uta. Yaha described the speed of the creature they found and that the Makah's women had been kidnapped to satisfy the "cold ones" thirst. Yaha Uta had not returned empty handed, he came with chunks of the creatures flesh and the horrified elders set the remains on fire.

"Little did the Quileute's know, the creature had a mate. The cold woman entered the village with the sun shimmering off her skin; she was beautiful, but deadly. Yaha transferred to his spirit wolf and alerted the elders of the approaching danger and went to find the creature. Yaha was alone in fighting the creature slaying members of the village and his battle was quickly lost. Taha Aki screamed in defiance and shifted to the spirit wolf form, the wolf was old, but he gave a hard right.

"As the third wife watched her eldest son and now her husband fight, she grabbed a knife determined to do what she needed to protect the village. Taha Aki fought the cold woman, the third wife did something shocking and she plunged the knife into her own heart, frenzied by fresh blood she distracted the cold one long enough for Taha Aki to bite into her neck and kill her."

The fire threw a volley of sparks into the sky. They shivered and danced, making shapes that were nearly decipherable.

"That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature. Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned. Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come to these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son."

"Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small. A bigger coven came, and your own great-grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as the other blood drinkers. The wolves were greatly outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their side, although their presence does tend to draw in others."

I shivered, knowing they were referring the yellow eyes to the Cullens.

"And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen; except, of course, in Taha Aki's time. And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them."

Minutes passed in complete silence. The pack, all except one, glanced at one another from across the fire with sadness in their eyes.

"Burden," Quil scoffed. "I think it's pretty cool," His lower lip jutted out.

Seth nodded beside him.

"I'll be back," Paul whispered in my ear and swiftly removed himself from underneath me, heading towards the table stacked with enough food to feed an army.

I sat up and walked over and stood next to Quil.

"Hey, Quil, you got minute?" I asked

"Sure, what's up?"

"Who's she?" I nodded my head in the beautiful girl's direction.

She was staring at the ground, fiddling with her fingers.

"Oh, that's Kaleigh, Paul's ex-girlfriend," he answered

"_Ex_-girlfriend?"

"Yeah, they dated for about three years and things were getting pretty serious. Paul was thinking about proposing, but then…he phased," He sighed. "He wasn't allowed to see her for about two months 'cause of his temper, so when he went back to school she was worried sick about him, asking him if he was alright and shit. He got pissed and broke up with her and was an ass ever since then, until of course he met you." He paused and looked me dead in the eye. "Just try to stay away from Kaleigh, Paul doesn't like it when people try to talk to her. Don't ask me why."

I nodded and glanced over at Kaleigh to see she was staring at me with a blank expression. Suddenly her eyes shifted behind me as one warm slung around my waist. I turned around to face Paul.

He gave me a quick kiss, "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired," I said

"Wanna go home? Cause I can take you right now if you want."

"No, no, I'm not that tired. And besides, I wanna stay here for a while."

He smiled. "Alright then, hungry?"

"A little," I admitted

After grabbing a couple of chips and a burger we took a seat back on the driftwood. I noticed that Leah had gone and sat down next to Kaleigh and the two were now in a deep conversation.

"Paul?" I asked

"Mhmm," he replied with a mouth full of Doritos.

"What happened with you and Kaleigh?"

He froze, "Who told you about that?"

"Doesn't matter," I shook my head

"There's nothing to tell," he said and took a bite out of his hot dog.

He was being stubborn and even he knew it. I sat up and began to drift towards the water, along the shore. The waves gracefully crashed against the sand beneath my shoes. The wind whistled and blew my hair in a dozen different directions. The feeling was soft and very relaxing.

"Who are you?"

I spun around, my hand flying to my throat for the second time today.

"Kaleigh?" I asked

"How do you know my name?" she asked coldly.

"Um, Quil told me," I said

She rolled her eyes, "Figures, that boy doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

"I'm Bella," I stuck out my hand. She looked at it and raised an eyebrow, but shook my hand a little _too_ harshly.

"So you must be Paul's new toy," she said

"Excuse me?" I asked

"You heard me, you're his new toy. He'll use you and then dump you, just like he did me," she growled

I shook my head; Paul would never do that to me. I was his imprint, even though he didn't know that I knew about it.

"He won't leave me," I stated

"Do you _really_ believe that?" she asked

I nodded.

She shook her head, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Just don't go crying when you get your heart broken like I did."

She backed away into the forest and disappeared into the shadows. I stared after her, wondering what had just happened.

Two warm arms wrapped around my waist and I jumped.

Paul chuckled, "Someone's jumpy."

"What time is it?" I asked and turned around, wrapping my tiny arms around his massive midriff.

"About half past 11, everyone's starting to head home. Wanna go?"

I nodded, "Yeah, definitely."

"You alright? You look kinda spooked," he said and placed a hand on my forehead, checking my temperature.

"I'm good, I guess the legends are just getting to me," I lied and took his hand in mine.

Kaleigh's words echoed through my mind as we walked over to the truck.

_He'll use you and then dump you, just like he did me._

* * *

**We'd love to hear your thoughts about this chapter! So review if you can!**

**Also, have you guys ever heard of the band Black Veil Brides? If not go check out the video for their new single "Perfect Weapon." It's so awesome; we're soooo addicted to it right now. Here's the link.**

**http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=5kIgLwCCxbU **


	7. Inside The Mind Of The Enemy

_****_

Danimalz has signed in.

**Sup you guys! So, I just wanted to tell you all that Amy isn't going to help write chapters for a while because she's way too busy complaining about cramps and mood swings and cravings. I swear, last night she almost ate an entire jar of peanut butter! So yeah, just wanted to get that out and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! All rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Kaleigh Rivers**

Watching him with her was complete torture. The way he kissed her, hugged her, laughed with her, it was like my heart was being yanked out of my chest. And the way he looked at her broke my heart the most, he looked at her as if she was his everything, like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He had never looked at me like that, never with that much adoration and love.

My heart lurched in my chest as she giggled to something he had said. I found myself wishing it was _me _who was sitting in his lap…

_No, Kaleigh, don't think like that. He left you, he didn't love you. He used you and that's exactly what he's going to do with her. He's just another jerk._

He may be a jerk, but he was a jerk that still held my heart in a headlock. I was still in love with Paul Levi and I was nothing more than an ex-toy that he had used and crushed.

I could still remember the day he had dumped me on the beach, _our_ special place.

_Flashback:_

_Paul was acting weird and distant ever since he had come back from his two month disappearance. His mother and father didn't even give a crap about their son, those drunken bastards. They cared about nothing but getting high and wasted. _

_I had decided that Paul had needed some time to cool off after a heated argument he and his parents had. Hand in hand, we walked down First Beach together in utter silence._

_I was the first to break the ice, "What happened to you, Paul?"_

_Everybody in town wanted the answer to that question, too. After he returned he had started to hang out with Sam. He began eating every 5 minutes and gained over 30 pounds of impressive muscle that made every girl's mouths drop, including mine. I still couldn't believe this man was my boyfriend._

"_Nothing," His response was blunt._

"_Babe, please-"_

_He cut me off._

"_Don't call me that, ever."_

"_Why? Paul, what's wrong?"_

_His eyes flashed and he pulled away from me, snatching his hand from mine. His body began to shake and I slowly started to back away._

"_Paul, you're scaring me," I whimpered_

"_I scare you! I _scare_ you! Ha!" He started laughing like a maniac and my eyes widened as his shaking increased tenfold. _

"_Paul, stop!" Sam came running down the beach and stood beside Paul._

"_Paul, calm down now!" His voice held authority and almost instantly Paul stopped shaking, his eyes lightened back to their original color and his face softened._

"_Go to Emily's, I'll meet you there," Sam said_

_Paul nodded, but before he left he turned towards me and his eyes hardened again._

"_We're over," He said in a voice of steel._

"_What?" I whispered_

"_I said we're done, over, finished, whatever you want to call it. I'm sick and tired of your bitching and whining. We're over for good. Goodbye, Kaleigh," He spun around and sprinted over to the forest._

_Sam gave me a small smile, a tiny bit of sympathy in his eyes before he jogged after Paul, pulling his shirt over his head as he went._

_My knees shuddered and shook until they could no longer support my weigh. I fell to my knees with my head in my hands as I cried my heart out._

_He left me. He didn't want me._

_Then I did the most stupid and idiotic thing ever, I stood and followed them into the forest. My legs carried me for hours until the sun started to fall behind the mountain tops. There were no signs of footprints or evidence that they had even been here, but I kept walking._

_I couldn't stop, my mind told me to go back and forget him, but my body thought otherwise and continued to drag me forward. My feet were starting to sting, but I didn't care. I didn't feel the pain, the only pain I felt was the aching whole in my chest where my heart was ripped out and stomped on. _

_If I had stopped looking for him, it was over._

_Love, life, meaning…..over._

_I shivered as the cold wind nipped at my skin and I wrapped my arms around my midsection, trying to keep as warm as possible. I kept on wondering through the brush and bracken until finally my foot caught on something and I fell to the ground. I curled up on my side and wrapped my arms around my knees, hugging them to my chest as I rocked back forth, tears fogging up my vision. _

_My life no longer had meaning to it._

_End Flashback_

I choked back on a sob as I relived that night in my head. I glanced over as I heard a slight rustling to see that Leah Clearwater had come to sit next to me.

Leah and I had been best friends since the first grade up until she had joined Sam's 'gang.' She hadn't talked to me ever since.

"You okay?" she asked

"Not really," I shook my head and snuck a quick peek at Paul and the mystery girl.

She was cuddling against his chest and his arms were securely wrapped around her small frame, holding her close to him. He stared at her as if she was the only thing that mattered.

"Don't worry about them right now," Leah said as she followed my gaze.

"He loves her," I said

It was clearly evident. The way he held her, the way he looked and spoke to her just screamed love.

Leah simply shook her head. "You can do better," she said as she walked back over to her younger brother, Seth.

While Billy continued to tell us the story of the sprit warriors I stared down at the sand, not really hearing what he was saying. My mother had told me the legends countless times and I'm pretty sure that I had them _all_ memorized by now.

After he had wrapped up the story I discretely raised my hand.

"Yes, my dear?" he said with a friendly smile.

"Can you tell us the legend of the spirit warriors and the Third Wife?" I asked, trying my hardest to ignore the girl's eyes on me.

"Why of course."

"Long ago . . . ."

I sighed and drowned out the rest of the story. I had heard it a million times and knew it like the back of my hand.

Minutes passed by in complete silence once he was done with the legends. The fire was slowly starting to lose its glow and the sun was beginning to drip down over the horizon.

I looked up as I heard the girl speak. It looked like her and Paul were in some sort of argument and she clearly wasn't winning. She stood up abruptly and started walking over to the water, anger written all over her face. I gazed around; making sure no one was looking before I began to follow her, staying close to the tree line.

As soon as we were out of hearing range I stepped forward, she still hadn't sensed my presence.

"Who are you?" I asked

She gasped and whirled around, her hand flying to her throat.

It was the first time I actually got to look at her, to really look at her. Her doe-like eyes were like two melted pools of milky chocolate, framed by thick eyelashes. Her face was heart shaped and her cheeks had a hint of pink. Her nose was small, but fit her face. If she wasn't dating Paul I would've thought she was kinda of pretty.

"Kaleigh?" she said hesitantly. Her voice was soft and sort of…cute?

I mentally shook my head. No, her voice isn't _cute_, it's um….fuck I couldn't even find the word to describe it.

"How do you know my name?"

"Um, Quil told me," she replied

I rolled my eyes, "Figures, that boy doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

"I'm Bella." she held out her small hand.

I stare down at her hand with one brow raised.

_Does she honestly think I want to play nicey nice with the girl who's dating my ex?_

Seconds ticked by and she still hadn't dropped her hand.

_I guess she does._

"So you must be Paul's new toy," I said as I took her hand, intending to be harsh.

"Excuse me?" she asked

"You heard me, you're his new toy. He'll use you and then dump you, just like he did me," I growled

She shook her head, "He won't leave me."

"Do you really believe that?" I asked

Nod.

I shook my head, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Just don't go crying when you get your heart broken like I did."

I slowly backed away into the thick vegetation as I saw Paul striding down the shore towards Bella. I shook my head in disgust when she jumped as he wrapped his arms around her.

I spun around and started back towards the bonfire that was slowly dying out.

I had never felt more betrayed.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. It's pretty short, but some of you wanted to know what it would be like inside Kaleigh's head, so here you go.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Review if you can!**


	8. Just A Dream

**Bella Swan**

"_Bella! Bella! Bella where are you?" Kim's voice rang through the silent house._

"_Upstairs!" I called from my bedroom._

_Footsteps pounded roughly against the floor and my door flew open to reveal Kim. Her eyes were bloodshot; her hair windswept, and dried tears stained her face. I immediately stood up from my spot on the bed._

"_Kim, what's wrong?" I asked_

"_Bella, it's Paul," she gasped_

"_What about Paul?" I asked as my heart furiously beat in my chest._

_She simply stared at me with a blank expression._

"_Kim, what's wrong with Paul?" I shouted_

_Her lifeless eyes met mine, "Bella, he's dead."_

My eyes flew open and I sat up my bed, panting for breath. Perspiration dripped from my face and down my neck until it disappeared behind my shirt. I wiped the beads of sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand as I blinked a couple of times, waiting for my eyes to get used to the bright light streaming in from the window.

"It's just a dream, it was just a dream," I murmured under my breath.

I slipped on my slippers and robe and walked downstairs. I peeked into the living room to see Charlie fast asleep, snoring and cuddling the remote. I shook my head and walked over to the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of OJ. I sat down at the table and sighed.

"It was just a dream," I whispered. "Just a dream."

"What was just a dream?"

I jumped in my seat, banging my knee against the leg of the table.

"Ouch! Dammit Paul, don't scare me like that again!" I hissed and he chuckled.

"Sorry babe, I just couldn't resist," he kissed my temple and sat down across from me.

"Next time please warn me first before you break into my house and scare the living daylights out of me," I said, earning a small laugh from him.

"Sorry, babe, I thought you heard the door open," he said

"How exactly did you open the door?" I asked

"With this," he held up a key. The spare house key.

I glared at him, "How'd you get that?"

"Under the mat," he answered, setting down the key on the table and sliding it over to me.

"Do you, like, stalk me or something?" I grabbed the key and shoved it into my robe's pocket.

"Maybe," he smirked and my heart stuttered. "Patrol could get pretty boring sometimes."

"Patrol?"

"Yeah, we run the outskirts of town, searching for any signs of a vampire near. We've caught a few, but they're days old," he grimaced.

"What's your favorite part?" I asked suddenly.

"About what?"

"The whole wolf thing," I said

He grinned, "The speed, _definitely_ the speed. Imagine driving at about 70 miles per hour."

I nodded for him to continue.

"Now imagine running at the speed, with the wind blowing on your face and everything around you turning into a blur. It's like you're in your own little world, a world where you can escape anything and push everything behind you, a place where you can just forget about anything, all your problems, emotions, vanish and all you hear is complete silence. It's very comforting, especially when it rains. That's when I really want to run the most, it helps me escape my pain," he whispered the last part.

"What pain?" I asked, trying not to be pushy.

He shook his head, "It's nothing, I'll tell you later."

I nodded my head and bit my lip as silence enveloped us. I silently pondered what pain he was talking about. Was it physical? Emotional? Did he really want to tell me? Or is it just a lie to get me to shut up?

No, that's ridiculous; Paul would never lie to me. He trusted me. Right?

"I have to go, Charlie's waking up," Paul said, breaking the silence and my inner monologue.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later," I said

He nodded, "Yeah, mind if I use your window?"

I shook my head, "No, not at all."

He smiled and kissed my forehead before jogging up the stairs.

"Be careful," I said, thinking of the squeaky board that Charlie still hadn't fixed.

But surprisingly there wasn't a sound. Hmm, I guess Charlie had fixed it after all. There was a rustling in the living room and the squeak of the couch springs.

Charlie grunted and stomped into the kitchen, scratching the top of his head, his eyes trying to adjust to the light.

"Hey Dad," I greeted him cheerfully.

"Morning," he strode over to the fridge and got out the carton of milk and the box of cereal.

"Did you sleep well?" I said, trying to strike up a conversation.

His answer was a small grunt.

"I'll take that as a yes," I whispered and dumped my cup in the sink, turning for the stairs.

"Bella!" Charlie called after me.

"I know, I'll clean it later," I knew he was referring to the cup.

Once I was in my room I strode over and took a seat, turning on my computer. It slowly glowed to life, growling and hissing, I resisted the urge to kick it and waited patiently for several minutes until my screensaver popped up, the icons following soon after. I quickly exited out of all the pop-ups and opened up the Internet, signing in to my email.

I scanned through Renee's email, shaking my head at some of her blabbering. I moved on to her next message.

_Bella,_

_Why haven't you emailed me yet? I've been waiting for over a week waiting to hear from you. Is there something wrong? Did you meet any boys? How's school? What are the kids like? Are they being nice? Do you have any friends? Please tell me. Mom._

I shook my head; I knew she was exaggerating about the whole week thing. It had only been a couple of days.

_Mom, _

_Calm down, everything's fine. School's good, I made a couple of friends and they're really nice. As for the boys, well…..there is one….._

_Bella_

I sent that and shut down my computer. I strode over to my closet and picked out a pair of washed out jeans and a plain black t-shirt with my converse. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and retrieved my toothbrush and toothpaste, skipping over to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and wet my toothbrush, applying the toothpaste and dragged the bristles across my teeth. I grabbed the mouthwash and rinsed my mouth, removing all traces of morning breath. I stowed my things in my bag and threw it in my room, not caring where it landed and jogged down the stairs. I could here the sound of the TV blaring through the speakers. As soon as I reached the kitchen the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Bella, it's Kim."_

"Oh, hi," I said awkwardly.

"_I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out with me, Emily and the guys at the beach. It'll be fun."_

"Um, sure. What time?"

"_Right now. Oh, and don't forget to bring your bathing suit."_

"Bathing suit?" I squeaked

I really didn't want the guys to see me in a flimsy two piece that would barely cover up my rear end.

"_Of course silly, see you in 20. Bye_," she giggled

"Bye," I whispered and the line went dead.

I put the phone down and walked over to the living room.

"Who was on the phone?" Charlie asked, taking a sip from his beer.

"Kim," I answered and took a seat on the couch, wincing as I sat down on a spring. We _really_ needed a new couch.

"Who?"

"She's a friend from school," I said

He made a sound in the back of his throat and nodded.

"Hey Dad, is it okay if I go hang out with some friends at the beach?" I crossed my fingers, praying he would say no.

"Sure, go have fun," he said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bella. Are you afraid of the water or something?" he chuckled

"No, it's not that. I was just thinking that maybe I could help with a few things around the house," I lied

He shook his head, "Go have some fun, kid. The morning's still young and you've been looking a bit pale lately."

"Okay," I sighed

Two minutes later I stood in front of my closet, debating which bathing suit I should wear. There was the one that my mother had bought me for my birthday two years ago. I shook my head; it was too frilly and pink. Then there was my one piece which was a bright yellow and super tight. Definitely no. So that only left me with a plain black two piece I had gotten as a Christmas present from my aunt. I sighed; at least it's better than nothing.

Once I managed to get the bikini on, I slipped a pair of short shorts and a tank top over it, sliding on my flip flops as I headed out the door. I grabbed my sunglasses and placed them firmly at the top of my head.

"Bye Dad!"

"See you later, Bells."

I climbed into my truck and turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life and I pulled out of the driveway.

The ride to the beach was fairly short and only took a couple of minutes. I pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. Before I could even get out, two pairs of strong arms wound around my waist, crushing me to a massive chest. I gasped for breath.

"Can't….breathe," I breathed out and immediately the two arms let go.

I landed on my feet, stumbling a little.

"I'm glad you could make it," Paul smirked and my heart melted.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said

"Bella!"

I looked over his shoulder to see a fast approaching Kim and a very annoyed Emily following right after her. Kim's tiny arms wrapped around my neck, crushing me against her small frame. Her hold on me could rival Paul's.

"Kim….can't breathe," My voice was hoarse.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled and let me go.

Paul's arms were around my waist instantly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kim cried out cheerfully and sprinted over to the water, stripping down to her bathing suit as she went. Emily trudged after her, unbuttoning her shorts.

"You ready?" Paul asked me, a playful gleam in his eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I sighed

Suddenly his arms slid down to the back of my knees and he slung me over his strong shoulder. I squealed in surprise and he laughed, jogging toward the open water. I pounded my fist against his back and thrashed my legs, trying to release his hold on me. His iron grip on me didn't budge and I suddenly found myself airborne, crashing into the cool water seconds later. I resurfaced and coughed, glaring at a hysterical Paul.

"That wasn't funny!" I wailed

That just made him laugh even harder.

Something seized my leg and I screamed just before I was dragged under water. I jerked against the grip and it released. I swam back to the surface and came back up spluttering. I could hear a faint tingling laughter to my right and turned my head to see Kim cackling like a maniac, her hands clutching her sides as she floated above the water. A booming laugh came from the shore; I instantly recognized it to be Paul's.

I suddenly felt embarrassed and ducked my head, my face burning up despite the semi-cold water. I paddled back to the shoreline and got out of the water, walking over to my truck. I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Paul asked, pulling me against his naked chest.

"Home," I mumbled

"Why?" There was a slight edge to his voice.

I didn't answer.

"Bella, come on, Kim was just messing with you. She didn't mean to scare you like that," he said

I bit my lip, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

I sighed, "Fine, I'll stay. But don't pull that shit on me ever again."

"I promise, now come on. The rest of the guys are waiting for you."

He grabbed my hand and led me down the sand to where the pack was waiting. All of the guys were in their trunks and Leah was wearing a white one piece. She looked beautiful even without trying.

"Hey Bella!" Seth pulled me into his arms and spun me around like a rag doll. God, what is it with people and hugs that threatened to suffocate you?

"Hi Seth."

"You guys ready to catch some gnarly waves?" Jared asked excitedly. Kim clung to his side, her hair dripping and goose bumps prickling on her arms. He rubbed her forearms, trying to keep her warm and it looked like it was working.

"Do you even have to ask?" Jake said

"Hey guys, I'll race you down," Seth said and all the guys smirked.

"On your mark, get set-"

Before Seth could even get the last word out, the boys, including Paul, charged for the water.

Seth groaned, "Not again. Come on guys! That _so_ isn't fair!"

He continued his whinnying as he followed after them, dragging his feet. Kim and Emily giggled while Leah just smiled, gazing after her little brother.

Emily shook her head, "That happens every time, but he still doesn't notice."

Leah snorted, "That's because he's an idiot. All guys are."

"I agree," Emily said. "But what would we do without them?"

"Nothing but sappy pools of lonely old hags," Leah answered

"True," Emily nodded

"So, Bella, how have you been?" Kim asked me.

"I'm good, you?" I replied

"Good," she said

For some reason I had a funny feeling I was supposed to be somewhere.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" I asked Kim.

"It's," she glanced down at her pink wrist watch. "12:47, why?"

Shit, Alice.

"Crap! I was supposed to go somewhere with a friend. I have to go, tell Paul I said bye," I said

"Sure thing."

I raced over to my truck and slid in, not caring that I was still soaking wet. I pulled out of the parking lot and pushed my truck to its limits, heading to Forks. I drove down the familiar dirt road and quickly put the truck in park, jumping out and sprinting to the door. I pounded furiously on the door, hoping she was still home. Luckily my prayer was answered. The door opened to reveal Alice.

"I'm so sorry!" I gasped out before she could open her mouth.

She smiled, "It's okay, Bella, I get it. You were having fun with your _dogs_."

I cringed at her hateful tone.

"Look, I'm sorry, Alice. I was at the beach and lost track of time, can you please forgive me?" I asked

She looked deep in thought, "Fine, you're forgiven. Just don't do it again."

"I won't, I promise. So, you ready to go shopping?" I tried to sound excited, but failed miserably.

She squealed, "Let me go get my keys!"

She dashed up the stairs and I waited patiently on the porch, rocking back on my heels, whistling softly to myself.

"Bella, love?"

I held back a gasp and spun around. There he stood, as beautiful and perfect as ever. He smiled his famous crooked smile that usually set my heart into overdrive, but I was the least bit fazed.

"Edward," I greeted him.

"It's a surprise seeing you here, let me guess, shopping with Alice?" he strode gracefully up the stairs.

I nodded, "Yep."

"Did she drag you against your will?" he playfully grinned and took a step closer to me.

"Maybe," I answered, taking an involuntary step back. His golden eyes followed the movement.

"Mhmm," he murmured.

I heard faint footsteps and turned my head to see Alice striding down the stairs, a bright pink bag tucked under her arm.

"Ready?" she asked

"Yeah," I said

"Goodbye, love," Edward smiled

"Bye, Edward," I said and waved slightly, following Alice over to Jasper's car, a Jaguar.

I climbed into the passenger seat and buckled myself in.

"Hold on tight," Alice said and before I could say something she stomped on the gas, the car lurched forward. I clutched the sides of my seat.

"Alice, do you think you could slow down? Just a little?" I asked

"Relax, Bella. I know what I'm doing. Now lay back and chill out and let me do the talking."

I groaned and rested my head against the window, enjoying the barely there light streaming in.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the delayed chapter. I've been really busy helping my aunt with Amy's surprise birthday party! It's in two days and I am super excited cause she's turning 18! Woo!**

**Also, I'd like to thank my beta MrsJasperWhitlock2009 for fixing this chapter up for me! Thanks Kayla! **

**Oh, and I hope you guys had an awesome 4th of July cause I didn't. I ended up getting burned cause my uncle set the box down sideways and the fireworks shot right at us. There were no major injuries, but now we know not to trust him with fireworks _ever_ again.**


	9. Knight In Shining Fur

**Happy birthday to you. Cha cha cha!**

**Happy birthday to you. Cha cha cha!**

**Happy birthday, dear Amy. Cha cha cha!**

**Happy birthday to you. Cha Cha Cha!**

* * *

**Bella Swan**

"Hey, Bella, try this on," Alice ordered and shoved _another _dress into my hands, pushing me towards the dressing room.

For the past 3 hours we had been looking at nothing but dresses. My stomach was hurting, my muscles were getting stiff, my throat was getting dry and I was dead beat. But of course Alice, being the hyper pixie vampire she was, wasn't even the least bit tired. God, vampires had it so easy.

"No, Alice. Can we please take a break?" I moaned

"But we still haven't picked out a dress for you yet," she whined

"We've looked at over a thousand dresses, enough is enough, Alice," I said

"But, Bella-"

I cut her off.

"No, Alice. I'm tired, I'm hungry and I want to go home."

I set down the dress and turned to walk away. There was a cool breeze and suddenly Alice was blocking my path. I scowled, stupid vampire speed. She grinned, probably suspecting my thoughts.

"You aren't going anywhere, missy, today is your day out with me and you promised you would do this. Promises aren't meant to be broken you know," she scolded

I internally groaned and ran a hand through my hair, my muscles protested against the movement. "Fine, 30 more minutes and we're done. Got it?"

"You don't have to tell me twice," she skipped over to another rack of dresses and dug through it, making sounds in the back of her throat every so often.

I sat down on a low chair near the three-way mirror, waiting patiently. Alice draped countless clothing over her arm and went over to the dressing room. I chewed on the inside of my cheek and waited for her to come back. There was the click of heels on the linoleum and I looked up, expecting to see Alice only to face the black haired demon herself. Her silky hair was tied back into a tight French braid and she wore a tight fitting gray sweater dress.

"Bella," she greeted me in an icy tone.

"Kaleigh," I replied

"What a surprise seeing you here," she said

"Why are you in Forks?" I asked

"I was just wondering the same thing," she responded cockily.

"I'm here with a friend," My voice was impassive.

Her eyes widened with false curiosity, "Oh really? And where might this little "friend" of yours be?" She used air quotes.

"Right here."

Alice's voice was blunt. Kaleigh and I both turned our heads simultaneously. Alice's coal black eyes were narrowed into slits and her stance was rather intimidating for someone her size.

Kaleigh's eyes widened again, this time in fear. "Oh, hi. I was just telling Bella how great those jeans look on her." She nervously laughed and Alice's eyes hardened.

I gazed down to see that I was still wearing my shorts from earlier.

"What jeans?" Alice asked, her voice was calm but sounded _very_ threatening.

Kaleigh gulped, "Oh, did I say jeans? What I meant to say was shoes, but, you know, jeans just kinda slipped out and-I'm gonna go now." She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder.

Alice nodded, "I think that would be best."

Kaleigh spun around and scurried out the door. About two seconds after she left Alice randomly burst out laughing. I soon joined her.

"Oh my God! That was so freakin' hilarious!" Alice guffawed

"Did you see the look on her face!" I giggled

Alice snickered, "Totally priceless, oh God, I should've totally gotten that on camera."

I nodded, "I agree."

"So, how do I look?" she asked and did a complete 360. The dress she was wearing was a dark blue number that complimented her pale skin and inky black hair; it was knee length and had spaghetti straps.

"You look great," I said and she smiled.

"Thanks, now it's your turn," she grinned and I gulped. I knew that look.

"Try the dress on," she pointed to the dress she had hand me earlier which I now held in my lap.

I began to protest but she cut me off. "No buts, missy, I want you in that dress. Now."

I groaned and walked over to one of the cubicles and closed the small wooden door behind me. I slipped the tiny dress over my head and poked my head through the small hole at the top. The fabric felt soft and warm and I immediately fell in love with it. The color was a rich cherry red and looked good with my dark hair.

"Bella, are you done? I wanna see how it looks," Alice's voice was lightly muffled as she spoke.

I unlocked the door and stepped out. Alice paused and looked me up and down with a calculating expression on her elfin face.

"Turn around," she ordered and I did so.

"Hmm," she murmured. "Maybe if we tightened this a bit more."

She walked behind me and grabbed the loose fabric around my waistline and tugged it towards her.

"Hold this, Bella," she mumbled and I placed my hand where hers was. She stepped forward and got the same processing look before she nodded. "Better, much better."

I glanced over at the clock. "Can I go eat now?"

Alice cast me an annoyed look. "It's only been 5 minutes, Bella. Be patient."

"Sorry, I'm just really, really, _really_ hungry right now," Just to prove my point, my tummy grumbled and I groaned.

She sighed, "Fine, you can go eat but I'm staying here. Don't take too long."

I spun around and darted out the door, heading towards the nearest café. The Forks mall was pretty big and had hundreds of department stores, restraunts, spas and salons. I walked over to the nearest Starbucks and ordered a small decaf latte and a couple of chocolate chip cookies. I paid and took a seat in the far left corner, straying away from the leery group of men sitting at a booth, staring inappropriately at the countless girls that walked past them.

I finished up my food and headed back to the store where Alice was waiting for me. I wondered around the racks and mannequins but couldn't find Alice anywhere.

_That's strange; she said she'd be here. _

I continued my quest to find her and checked every store, still not finding her. I started to get worried but pushed the feeling aside, Alice was a vampire; she had nothing to worry about. After over 30 minutes of looking I gave up and left, exiting through the back door. As I began to look for my car I was hit with realization, I came in Alice's car, so if she was gone, so was the car. Oh God, please don't tell me I have to walk home. I gazed across the almost deserted parking lot and sighed. No sign of Alice's car anywhere.

I meandered through the streets, not knowing where I was going. It had been years since I had last been in Forks; in fact I had only been here once or twice over summer with Charlie so that he could pick up some fishing rods and gear. I was starting to get scared as the sun began to fade and the streetlights slowly dimmed to life. The end-of-the-workday traffic was fading away as the sky got darker and I found myself alone on an empty sidewalk.

I spun around as I heard heavy footsteps approaching to see the same group of men from Starbucks stalking towards me, cackling and playfully punching each others arms. I quickly turned and walked faster, having no clue where I was headed. I could hear them chortling behind me and pushed myself faster, almost breaking into a sprint. As I rounded the corner I found myself in a dead end, two brick walls blocking my path. My only hope was the forest to my right, but I didn't want to risk the chance of getting lost and never being found. I swiveled around as the noises behind me got louder. The group of men appeared, one by one, until they came to a stop twenty feet away from me. The one in the middle smirked, revealing two rows of crooked yellow teeth. He looked not too many years older than me. His hair was dark and unruly and greasy, his eyes were a soft baby blue, but held nothing but lust and hunger. My stomach churned uncomfortably.

"Hey there, cutie," he said in a deep voice that sent shivers down my spine, and they weren't good shivers.

"Stay away from me," I warned, trying to sound fearless strong, but my throat failed me and my voice was at a faint volume.

"Don't be like that, sugar," the burly one with untamed curly hair called and the raucous laughter started again.

Suddenly a gray wolf burst through the tree line, snapping and growling. The men stepped back, their eyes widened in fear as they took in the horse sized, ferocious beast before them. The creature stalked forward, features set in a permanent grimace. I could faintly see a wet spot forming on the burly one's jeans. The wolf growled, low and menacing, causing the guys to spin around and run away as fast as their legs could carry them. Once they were out of sight the wolf relaxed and sat down on its hind legs, turning its gigantic head to look at me. Hesitantly I moved forward, my hands held palm out, showing that I was no threat. The creature whined as I finally reached him and slowly placed my hand on the top of his head.

I gazed into the familiar eyes, "Paul?"

The wolf nodded gently and I smiled.

"My knight in shining…..fur," I giggled as his wet nose nuzzled my cheek.

"You saved my life," I said and he whined again.

I took his head in both of my hands, gazing into his eyes as I whispered my words of appreciation, "Thank you."

He grinned and then, without warning, he licked my face from chin to hairline. I jumped back and swatted at him. He easily dodged it and the coughing bark coming from his throat was obviously laughter.

"Gross, Paul! That was disgusting!" I complained and used the back of my hand to wipe the slobber off my face. He made the laughing sound again.

"Bella! Bella!"

Alice rounded the corner, a panicked look on her face, but she paused as she saw Paul.

"Bella, who's this?" she asked

"Alice, this is Paul, Paul this is Alice," I introduced them.

They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity until Alice snapped her head towards, the panic returning to her eyes.

"Oh my God, Bella. I'm so sorry, Edward called and he said that he had to go hunting and he needed me. I thought you were gonna be away longer, oh God, I saw everything. Bella, I saw everything they were gonna do to you. And then it just disappeared," she gasped

I chuckled, "Alice, it's alright. Paul scared them away."

"Then how come I didn't see it?" her voice was just above a whisper.

"You," her eyes flickered to Paul. "How come I couldn't see you?"

Paul shrugged his massive shoulders.

"He can't talk, Alice," I explained

"Well, that's just great," she mumbled

"Hey, be nice," I said

She grumbled under her breath, "I can't help it, Bella. He's a _dog_, we're natural enemies. We're supposed to _hate_ each other."

Paul made a guttural sound in the back of his throat, glaring harshly at her.

"Shut it, dog. I don't really like you that much either," I was appalled by her hostility.

Paul growled and took a step forward.

"Okay guys, knock it off. Can we at least get along for five minutes without wanting rip each other's heads off?" I tried to lighten up the mood.

"Now that I think about it, that wouldn't be such a bad idea," Alice grinned

Paul grunted and bumped my shoulder with his. He gave me a look that said "please shut her up."

"I'm starting to get tired you guys," I added a yawn for special effect. "Can you please take me home?"

Both Alice and Paul nodded.

"I was talking to Paul," I directed at Alice.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow then," She was gone in the blink of an eye.

"You ready?" I asked Paul.

He nodded and bent down on all fours. I jumped up on his back and slid my fingers through the soft fur on his neck, grasping it tightly. I rested my legs against his sides, straddling him. He abruptly stood up, jostling me slightly. I braced myself as he coiled and launched himself forward.

* * *

**It's Amy's birthday! I'm so happy! But she still doesn't know about the surprise party we're throwing her. I hope she likes it, me and my aunt worked really hard on getting it finished…**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and um…please review :) **


	10. Bitter Sweet Heat

**Bella Swan**

Paul was right. Running felt exhilarating and was such an amazing adrenaline rush. The wind caressed my face and the only sounds that could be heard were Paul's steady breaths and the light thud of his paws against the dirt. I held on to his fur for dear life as he zigzagged around trees and effortlessly dodged everything that was in our path. The power and grace Paul was emitting took my breath away. Carefully, I unthreaded one of my hands and rested it against my chest, testing my heartbeat.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

My heart was racing three times the rate it usually did. Paul must've heard it too because he slowed down to a jog. I immediately missed the speed and lightly tugged on his fur, signaling for him to speed up again. He grumbled under his breath, but did as I had requested, returning the unbelievable velocity as before. I couldn't help the smile on my face as I smelt something salty and fresh. Sea water? My curiosity was answered as we broke through the tree line. Paul strode to a stop and bent down on all fours. I jumped off his back and took a couple of steps forward until I came to what seemed the edge of a cliff. I hesitantly peeked down to see waves crashing along the wall of the rock. I turned my head and questioningly raised a brow.

"Cliff diving?"

Paul huffed and spun around, heading back into the vegetation.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I called after him, but he already vanished.

"Asshole," I mumbled under my breath and faced the open sea again.

The view was very beautiful. The sun casted its rays down on the water which reflected off, creating a soft and heavenly glow. The wind blew the smell of the salt towards my nostrils and I greedily breathed in the delicious smell. It reminded me of Paul, only his scent was also mixed with something woodsy with a bit of cologne. Bitter sweet yet addicting.

"You like it?"

I didn't jump at the sound of his voice this time. Somehow I sensed his presence, the tingling along my spine told me he was near. His voice whispered across my skin and sent shivers down my spine. Only he could have effect on me. Stupid imprint.

His arms wound around my waist and pulled me to his chest. His hold was strong and firm and I felt a sudden rush of desire and need. I froze as I felt something drip down the inside of my thigh. Paul froze as well and his arms stiffened.

"Paul, what's today?" I asked, my voice draining of all color.

"The 27th," His reply was strained. "Bella, why do you smell like blood?"

"Shit," Was all I said.

Today was the 27th; it's been exactly 28 days since my last menstrual cycle. Fuck, how could I have forgotten?

"Bella," Paul said

"Paul, this might sound kinda weird, but…." My voice trailed off.

"Bella," He sounded irritated.

"I was supposed to get my period today, but I forgot," I rushed out in one breath, scared about what his reaction might be.

"Dammit Bella, do you want to kill me," he spun me around to face him. "You're in heat, Bella. Do you know what that means?"

I shook my head.

"When a wolf finds his soulmate, he imprints," He began

"I know," I interjected

"What?"

"Kim told me everything about imprinting, and I know that you imprinted on me."

I could see the muscles in his jaw working as he ground his teeth together, "She's so fucking lucky she's a girl right now."

I took his face in my hands, "Hey, it wasn't her fault. It just kinda slipped out, don't blame her. I was the one who asked her about it."

He sighed and rested his forehead against mine, "I love you, Isabella. I love you so much that it physically hurts me sometimes and I will respect you and your wishes, but this heat thing is going to make it difficult for me and I don't think I'll be able to help myself."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Heat," He took a deep breath. "Mating season is coming soon; it's just a couple of days away."

"Mating season?" I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Mating season is time where the ancestors decide is the best time for mating. It's weird, but mating season somehow makes our hormones go crazy and our need to reproduce triple. The wolf takes over us and we literally become an animal and we won't stop until we claim our mate," His eyes bored into mine. "When a wolf's mate is in heat, it only makes it worse and sometimes we can't help ourselves. The blood, for some reason, calls to us, seduces us in so many ways that no human would ever understand."

I gulped, "So, you're telling me that while I'm in heat, and with this mating season thing coming up, you'd practically do or say anything to convince me to have sex with you?"

He nodded, "Yes, but I must have your consent first before I can actually do anything, a wolf never goes against his mate's wishes, even if it means pain or torture or in some case a boner." I chuckled along with him. "But, if on a rare occasion, the animal inside us becomes too strong, we could hurt the ones close to us, including our imprints."

"Emily," I whispered and flashes of her scarred face popped up in my head. The images were permanently burned into my memory.

His eyes closed and he nodded, "Yeah, Sam lost it and Emily was standing too close, _way_ too close and he phased." He shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts. "But, Bella, I promise I would never do that to you. Just make sure to never piss me off too much." I giggled.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said

"Good, now let's get you home before Charlie sends a search party," I laughed at his lame joke.

"Knowing Charlie that wouldn't be much of a stretch," I rolled my eyes. "Overprotective geezer."

His bellowing laugh echoed across the open sea.

* * *

**Author's Note: There, short yet sweet. So, what troubles is this heat thing gonna cause? Can Paul tame his inner wolf? **


	11. Big Bad Wolf

**Bella Swan**

"Bella, where have you been?" Charlie called from the living room where he was watching his sports program. It sounded like the second inning.

"Oh," Think fast, Bella. "I went to Port Angeles with a friend. I guess I just lost track of time." I entered the room just as I finished the sentence.

Charlie raised his brows, "And you come back at five in the morning?"

"Five?" I echoed him and glanced over at the clock. He was right; it was exactly quarter past five.

Crap! I guess Paul had been running longer than I thought. But how could seven hours feel like mere minutes? Then I thought back to the cliff. Shit, I was so fucking stupid that I didn't notice the sun had been rising. Damn, Paul was a bigger distraction that I had thought.

Charlie cleared his throat, "I'm not going to ask again, Bella."

"I-I...I was in Port Angeles with a friend, I lost track of time, so when I checked the time I knew it was time to head home, but I kinda got...distracacted on the way here, so yeah," Lamest excuse on the planet, Swan.

Charlie's expression hadn't changed; I was such a bad liar. Maybe I could have Paul teach me. Just the thought of Paul sent tingles down my back and I just remembered the little problem in my pants.

"Hey, dad, can we talk about this later cause I have a slight…problem right now and I kinda need a shower, really badly," I whispered

"And what would that problem be?" He was pushing it.

"Um, it's kinda a girl thing, you wouldn't understand."

His eyes widened and his face flashed with realization, "Oh, _oh_. Well go clean up, but we will talk about this later."

"Okay," I nodded and rushed up the stairs to the bathroom. I quickly stripped my clothes off and stepped in the shower.

The warm water cascaded down my back and soothed my tensed muscles. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and lathered it up in my hair and rinsed. I then proceeded to clean up the mess in my...lower region. I stepped out and draped the towel around me. Suddenly I realized in my haste to come up here, I had forgotten to grab some clothes. I cracked open the door, peeking out both sides, making sure Charlie wasn't up here. I'm sure the Chief wouldn't want to see his half naked daughter wondering down the hall. When I made sure the coast was clear, I stepped out and tip toed over to my bedroom door, clutching the towel with both of my hands. I hastily opened my door and shut it behind me, leaning against it.

"Nice towel."

The familiar husky voice made me jump. My heart stopped for a mere second before returning to its usual rate. However, my lungs hadn't cooperated with my brain and I was gasping for breath, still reeling from the shock. A deep and husky chuckled echoed throughout the pitch black room. I fumbled for the light switch and finally found it. I flicked it on. The room erupted with light.

"Glad to know I scare you, kitty," Paul sat up from his spot on the bed, giving me a very nice view of his toned chest. I felt the heat build up down below and I unconsciously rubbed my legs together.

I made the mistake of looking up into his eyes. They were dark pools swimming with lust and absolute hunger.

I swallowed hard, "Paul, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you, kitty," He stalked forward and I shrunk back against the door. He came to a stop in front of me and placed his hands on the door, blacking my only paths of escape. He lowered his head down to my throat. I shivered as his nose skimmed across my neck, his warm fingers ghosting across my collarbone.

He inhaled, "I can smell you."

I bit back a moan, but some of it managed to escape. He pulled back and his eyes bore into mine. I jumped as I felt his hand skim up my thigh, reaching my bare hipbone. His hand was a mere inch from my core which was throbbing with need. My breath was coming in ragged gasps.

"You like that don't you?" His voice lowered an octave and it made him sound even sexier than before.

"Yes, God yes," I answered breathless.

"Well then, how about this?"

Before I could even comprehend what he was saying, he plunged two of his fingers into my hot core. I gasped and clutched his arms, digging my nails into his skin. He lifted up my one of my legs, I didn't know which one due to the fact that I couldn't even think straight, and placed it around his waist, using his other free hand to hold me against him. I lay my head on his shoulder as he worked his way in and out of my pussy.

"Uh…Oh God," I breathed out.

My moans and pants only encouraged him even more and his speed increased. I grasped his forearms harder as my body began to convulse and the knot in my stomach inflated until suddenly it popped.

"Paulllll!" I squeaked out as I came all over his fingers.

He swiftly pulled out of me and lifted his fingers up to his mouth. I gasp as I watch his tongue flick out and began to lick my cum. He offered me his fingers and I hesitantly wrapped my mouth around them, my tongue coiling and turning to consume as much as possible. Before I would've thought that this was completely disgusting, but I could taste Paul just beneath the milky cream and I couldn't stop. Paul watched me with dark eyes, his eyes flickering down every now and then. I released his two digits with a small pop and pulled back.

He growls and pulls me back to him, "You, my little kitten, are too sexy for your own good."

"Bella! Is everything alright in there?"

We both froze at the sound of Charlie's voice and Paul's eyes immediately faded back to their original color. Charlie pounded on the door and called my name once more.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine, dad! Just give me a minute!" I said

I scrambled over and grabbed a long sleeve t-shirt and some shorts from my closet. I didn't bother with a bra or panties.

"Hide!" I hissed at Paul who stood frozen by the door. He snapped out of his trance and dove under the bed, but he was too big and his feet hung out.

I snorted, "Yeah, real nice hiding spot, Paul."

He grumbled under his breath and climbed out from under my bed and headed over to the window.

"Where are you going?" I asked

Charlie pounded harder this time," Bella, who are you talking to? Is there someone in there? Bella, open this door this instant!"

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm just gonna be right outside your window," He sighed. "Quick question, how strong is your gutter?"

I scoffed at him, "How am I supposed to know? I didn't exactly read 'How Strong Your Gutter Is', or maybe I just didn't find it that important."

He glared, "Fine, Miss Grumpy, sorry to get your panties in a bunch. But I'm warning you, if they break I ain't paying for them."

He slid my window open and climbed out with ease. I heard him grunt at some point and stifled a giggle.

"Isabella Marie Swan! If you don't open this door now-"

I sprinted over to the door and peeked out, plastering a smile on my face.

"Hi, dad," I say sweetly.

He looked past me and observed my room, searching for any traces that someone had been here. Finding nothing, he sighed and grumbled under his breath like Paul had done earlier.

He raised a brow at me, "Why were you talking? I heard some screaming."

"Oh, I must've been sleep talking again," I say sheepishly.

He clearly didn't believe me, but didn't push it, "Fine, I'll leave you alone now."

Once he was gone I slammed my door shut and ran over to my window.

"Ow, shit! Bella, open the window. God-dammit! Ouch!" Paul whined

I obediently cracked the window open and peered down to see Paul barely hanging on to the gutter. I couldn't resist, I burst into a huge fit of giggles.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh. I'd like to see you down here. We'll see who's laughing then."

I finally managed to control myself and offered my hand, "Need some help?"

He shot me a disapproving look, "I don't need any help." He growled at me.

"Ooh, you're so scary." I say in a mocking tone.

"Don't push it, kitten," he grunted before pulling himself up with ease. I found myself mesmerized by the way the muscles in his arms and back flexed, contracted and rippled with his movements. "Move out of the way," he commanded and I did so. He eased his way back into my room and shot me a grin that caused butterflies in my stomach.

He playfully growled at me, "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf now?"

* * *

**Author's Note: First semi-lemon. Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Tragic News

**Q&A:**

**MyLoveIsABadRomance- My mom found out that I was going on fanfiction behind her back, so she forced my password out of me and deleted most of my stories plus the files and documents, so I can't get them back and I totally forgot where they left off :(**

**PorcelianAndTheTrampsRock- No, I don't think he can ;) **

**teamLEAHcuzsheshott- Yeah, she definitely is, Bella isn't gonna be the only one who has to fight off those lusty, hormonal teenage boys. LOL**

**Jacob Sucks- Okay, weird…**

* * *

**Bella Swan**

The next day I stood in front of my window, gazing out into the sky, not really seeing anything. What happened between me and Paul last night, was it real? Every time I replayed the event in my head, it all seemed like a dream. It all seemed unreal. But even if it hadn't happened, I wanted more, craved more, desired more. I wanted Paul's hands on me again, his name called to me. I rubbed my knees together, remembering everything Paul had told me the other night, the way he had described heat and mating season made my stomach churn, but my core radiate with hunger.

The sudden lust that's spikes inside me catches me by surprise; I had never felt this way, even with Edward or my previous flings that barely lasted two weeks each. But comparing them to Paul was like comparing the color gray to the color blue. Obviously most people would prefer blue, and that also includes me. Gray was such a bland and depressing color, but blue was bright and radiant and so, so beautiful. It was hard not to love it.

I sighed and turned around, heading down the stairs to the kitchen where my cup of coffee was brewing. I really wasn't a big fan of caffeine, but now seemed the perfect time for it. Paul was supposed to come over today and I didn't want to fall asleep in the middle of his arrival. I had barely gotten enough rest last night, I was too busy thinking, about mating season, the legends and, dare I say it, Kaleigh. I didn't know what her problem was. What the reason behind her grudge towards me was, and I planned on asking Paul today for some answers. And I plan on getting those answers one or another.

"You look like you're thinking pretty hard," I melted as his arms wrapped around my waist. He placed soft kisses down the back of my neck. Thank God I had put it into a ponytail.

"Tell me what you're thinking about," He mumbled against my skin. I leaned back into his embrace and rested my hands atop of his.

I sighed, "Life, imprinting, _everything_."

I went on, "Paul, do you think you could tell me what happened between you and Kaleigh?"

I closed my eyes as I felt him stiffen behind me and slightly start to pull away. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "Paul, please."

Suddenly his arms disappeared and the warmth was gone. I turned around, gazing across the kitchen, but couldn't see Paul anywhere. I frowned and took another sip of my coffee, hoping the hot liquid could dull the aching feeling in my chest. I missed the heat, the nervous tingling that spread across my body, making my nerves stand on end.

_He left? _

But why? I knew Kaleigh was a touchy subject for him, but I didn't expect this type of reaction from him. The phone rang then, making me jump. I reached for it, but a tanned hand beat me to it. I looked up to the intruder's face, my heart pounding, but I was relieved when I saw it was just Embry._ What was he doing here?_ I continued to stare as he began to speak into the transmitter.

"Swan residence," He said in a cheerful voice, flashing me a grin. I frowned as he went on. "Oh," His brows creased and a deep sorrow replaced the gleam that used to be in his eyes. "Okay, thank you for telling me. Yes, I'll tell her...mhmm...yes...alright then, good day to you too, Sir." He hung up, but stayed silent for a couple of minutes.

"Embry, what's wrong?" I asked, the first strands of panic surfacing. "Is someone hurt?"

"Bella," I winced as he spoke, his voice was full of sympathy and pain. "Charlie's dead, they just found his body out in the woods."

My knees bucked and it wasn't long before I collapsed to my knees, my head in my hands.

"Bella!"

"No, no, no, no, no," I murmured under my breath as tears stung in my eyes. My hands shook and my breathing was coming raggedly. Red spots dotted my vision as Embry tried to get me back up. "Let me go!" I snarled at him and he took a step back, his eyes widening as he reached for the phone again, quickly dialing a number.

I cried out as I felt a spasm of heat in my lower back. Embry spoke furiously into the phone, shouting and yelling.

"Dammit Sam, she's phasing! Get your ass over here now!" He slammed the phone down and knelt beside me.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. Just hold on, Sam and the others are on their way. Sshh," He rubbed soothing circles on my back, but it didn't help. I wrapped my arms around my knees and laid my head against them, my shoulders sagging forward as I sobbed.

"It hurts, it hurts so much, Embry," I managed to get out.

"I know, I know, just wait a couple more minutes. I promise the pain will be gone soon," He said

"Charlie, Charlie's dead," I shook my head. "It's all my fault."

"No, it's not your fault, Bella. It's nobody's fault."

I whimpered, "Yes, it is. He was mad at me, I was out late with Paul and he didn't like it. I had him worried, oh God, it is my fault."

"AH!" A hot shudder ran through my body and it hurt like hell, maybe even more. _What the hell was happening to me?_

The door burst open; I gazed up to see Sam, Jacob and Seth file in. The heat came again and I groaned.

"Make it stop!" I moaned and grasped my lower back where the pain was at its worst.

"She's phasing, but she's fighting it," Sam's voice was curt. "Get her outside, hopefully she'll phase there."

Embry scooped me up into his arms and ran out the back door. I thrashed violently against his hold. He winced and grumbled under his breath.

"Let me go! Goddammit let me go, Embry!" I shouted

"Sorry Bella, I can't, boss's orders," He dumped me on the floor and I glared up at him.

"That hurt!" I growled, the sound was raw and animalistic and scared even me.

"You gotta get her pissed off or she'll stay like this," Seth whispered to Sam who nodded in response.

Sam looked over at Embry, "Embry."

Embry groaned, "Why me?"

"Are you going against my command?"

Embry shook his head, "No, Sir, I'm not."

He then turned to me, his eyes pleading and frightened, "Bella, I've got some news for you," His voice quivered slightly. I hissed. "Paul went back to Kaleigh. He loves her, Bella. He never loved you, it was always her. She's the one he wants, not you."

I let out a sob, but it came out more like a snarl. I knew it; he did love her more than me. The pain was too much, I howled out in agony and the fire spread up my spine, finally reaching my neck. My vision turned a dark red and I exploded. Literally.

* * *

**Authors Note: Just got my learner's permit yesterday, getting ready for my first day of work at Burger King tomorrow. How fun :) **


	13. Anger Management

**Bella Swan**

_What just happened?_

That was the only thing on my mind at the moment. I looked down and bit back a gasp, I had paws! Are you kidding me? But no one was kidding around; I glanced around to see three wolves: one midnight black, the other sandy brown and the last one chocolate brown.

I glanced back down at my snow white paws and shook my head, _This can't be happening to me. This is just some crazy dream and I'll wake up eventually._

_This is no dream, Bella. This is reality._

I jumped at the sound of Sam's voice. I glanced over at him; he was pretty cute as a wolf.

_Cute?_, Seth chuckled.

_Haha, Bella thinks our almighty Alpha is cute. How adorable!_, Embry guffawed.

Sam growled, _Shut it you two._

They both went quiet and I just couldn't resist, I burst out laughing. Well, not literally cause a wolf can't exactly laugh.

_All is well except for one thing, _Sam thought

Seth got curious, _What's that, boss?_

_We have to tell Paul about this._

Shit.

* * *

"Chillax Bella. Jeez, you think you're like going to a funeral or something," Embry joked

My throat constricted at the reminder of Charlie.

Embry quickly realized his mistake, "Holy shit! Sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to say that!"

I shook my head, "It's alright, Embry, No big deal."

I knew it was a lie, but he seemed to believe that and shut up.

Countless minutes ticked by, and I was growing impatient. Paul should be here by now. Then I thought about Kaleigh and everything Embry had said before. I wanted to know if it was true or not.

"Hey Embry," I said softly.

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Is everything you said, out there when I was phasing, was that stuff about Paul true?" My voice cracked a little at the end.

He grinned sadly, "Of course not, Bella. I just made all that crap up to get you pissed off. Paul really cares about you, even if it can get annoying sometimes, I kinda think it's sweet."

Seth snorted, "Have you been reading those cheesy girl magazines again? 'Cause dude, you sound_ so_ gay right now."

I giggled and Embry glared at me before glowering over at Seth, "For your information, I am_ not_ gay. You could blame Misty."

"Who's Misty?" I asked

"She's Embry's little sister," Seth answered

"Oh."

I aimlessly picked at a loose thread on Sam's couch. Seth placed his hand on top of mine, I gave him a small smile and he returned it. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the door banged open to reveal a distraught Paul. His hair was slightly disheveled, his pants stained and there was a smudge of dirt on his right cheek.

"Where is she?" He panted and his eyes sought mine.

Before I could even blink he was across the room, scooping me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in the nape of his neck, inhaling his amazing, woodsy scent. I barely noticed the guys leave the room, giving us some privacy.

"Bella, is it just me or do you seem taller?" Paul asked. Eyes full of question.

I bit my lip, "Yeah, um, about that…there's something I have to tell you."

"If this is about your dad, I heard everything. I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "It's not just that." I took a deep breath. "Paul, I phased today."

He stiffens and draws back. I reach out to him and bring him back to me. His form begins to shake as silent tears fell down his cheeks.

"This is all my fault. Dammit, if I had been there…if I had been there to calm you down, you wouldn't be in this situation right now. Goddammit!" He spun around and smashed his fist against the wall, leaving a huge black crater when he removed his hand.

I bit my lip to hide my surprise and gently grabbed his arm, making him turn around to look at me. I cupped his face with mine and placed a soft, loving kiss on his gorgeous lips. I could feel the trembles subside as his arms came around me, firm and strong and so, _so_ warm. I gasped against his mouth as his hands reached down to cup my ass, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he trailed wet kisses down my neck and blowing on them, making me shiver and the sensitive skin there prickle. The burning sensation in between my legs had me squirming against his hard erection.

"You smell so good, kitty," His tongue flicked out and licked me, all the way from my collarbone to the shell of my ear.

I groaned and rocked against his hard-on. His arms tightened around me and freed one of his hands from my ass to cup my chin before smashing my lips to his. His warm tongue slithered out of his mouth and slowly swept across my bottom lip. I eagerly granted him entrance and our tongues battled. He tasted so sweet, so addicting, so _good_. He groaned and the raw sound was like the battery to my core, wetness dripped down the inside of my thigh. As if he could sense it, Paul's hand slid down my stomach to my thigh, his finger fumbling for the liquid. I pulled back and watched, mesmerized, as he licked the cream off his digit. I leaned forward, our noses were barely touching. I could feel his breath fanning against my mouth.

"I want you so bad, kitten," He pulled me forward more, his teeth nibbling at my lower lip.

"Fuck me, Paul," I whispered in his ear, nipping at its delicate shell.

"Are you sure?"

"I want-I _need_- to feel you inside me. Please Paul, make love to me," I begged

His answer to my plea was a groan as his hand snuck under my tank top, seeking my naked breasts. I gasped as he grasped my right breast, his firm hand squeezing. My fingers trailed down his chest to his amazing abs. I traced their outline, enjoying how hard and warm they felt against my skin. His searing hot hands grasped the end of my shirt; I jumped off him as he pulled the piece of clothing over my head. His dark eyes, seeming more animal than man, raked across my chest. I had never felt more exposed in my life, I unconsciously wrapped my arms around me, but his hand reached out and seized my wrists.

"Don't hide from me, you're beautiful," He murmured

Tears welled up in my eyes at his sweet words. He was so perfect and kind. His hand reached out and cupped my left cheek, fingers wiping away the stray tears that fell.

"Don't cry," He crooned and placed his free hand on my hip, drawing me closer to him.

He gently pressed his warm lips against mine again and I immediately responded. This kiss was full of passion and love. Everything I felt for him, I poured into this single kiss, my lust, my love, my desire, my _everything_. I felt the soft cushion of the couch against my back as Paul lay me down, climbing on top. His lips sought mine and our tongues danced together.

"Hey guys, Sam wants to know-Holy Shit! What the hell are you doing!"

We jumped apart at the sound of Embry's booming voice. I whipped my head around to see him ogling my bare chest. Paul let out a growl and I quickly grabbed my shirt and covered my breasts with the small material.

"Get the hell out," Paul snarled

"Um," Embry cringed at the violent rage burning in Paul's eyes. "Sorry," He squeaked out before dashing out of the room.

I sighed and slid my shirt back on, all traces of lust gone and all that could be heard was awkward silence and our panting.

I decided to break the ice, "So, wanna help me kick Embry's ass?"

He chuckled, all signs of anger gone.

"Definitely."

* * *

**Authors Note: Ahh Embry, always ruining the fun. Don't worry, real lemons are just around the corner ;) **


	14. Intruder

****

Bella Swan

I reached for my keys in my jeans pocket, the high beams of Paul's headlights disappearing into the foggy night. I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. As the door swung open I froze, the hairs on my neck standing on end. Something wasn't right, a sickly sweet smell drifted up to my nose. My nostrils flared and I hissed at the scent. It was like bleach was being drained down my nose, making my brain sizzle as the aroma invaded my senses. The hallway was pitch black as I shut the door behind me, my body ready spring. I could feel my body begin to tremble as the scent drew closer. I fumbled for the light switch, but froze as I felt a cool draft waver by. The light flicked on, though my hand was still frozen. I blinked into the sudden light, and saw that someone was there, waiting for me, still as a statue, white as a ghost. Her large black eyes stared into mine, her inky black hair a disarray of spikes.

"Alice?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Oh, Bella!" She flung herself at me, her slender arms winding around my neck. I held my breath as my nose pressed up against her cool neck. My eyes burned from her horrific scent. I pulled back, a little too harshly then I had intended to.

"What are you doing here Alice?" I asked

"I came here to warn you, Bella. Something terrible is about to happen," She whispered.

Panic began to rise and my blood began to pound in my ears. "What's going to happen?"

"Bella, Edward went to the Volturi," She breathed out.

"And what exactly does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"I had a vision, I saw him in Volterra. He was begging the three kings to come to Washington, saying that there was a human girl that knew of our existence. He wants you to become like us, Bella. He wants you for himself."

"Volterra, three kings? What are you talking about?" I was completely clueless.

She grumbled, "I totally forgot, you don't know _everything_." She sighed and looked me dead in the eye, her eyes serious, no signs of humor on her divine face. "The Volturi are a family, a family of vampires. The rule the vampire world, set the laws, exterminate whoever goes against them. They're like royalty, and they are the most feared vampires in existence." I nodded for her to continue, letting all of these new details sink in. "The Volturi are ruthless creatures. They love to destroy and kill, and let nobody get in their way. Their leader, Aro, is very power hungry. That's why the Volturi have so many members; he raids cities and turns people that he believes will be very useful to him. But if they turn out normal, he'll kill them without a second thought. They despise everything and everybody, especially humans. They only care for themselves, and they will stop at nothing to take what they think is rightfully theirs."

"Rightfully theirs?" I thought aloud.

"The Volturi will never take no for an answer, they'll never go down without a fight. Bella, if they find out what Edward is saying is true; they'll kill all of us."

For the first time in my life, I was truly terrified. We wouldn't stand a chance against them. I wondered if they even knew about the existence of werewolves, or if we'd be able to take them by surprise.

"Alice, what do they know about the Quileute tribe?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing, I'm sure they don't even know the wolves even exist."

I bit my lip. "Then we might have an advantage-"

She cut me off. "There are no advantages, Bella. They have powers, powers that put both mine and Edward's to shame. They're too powerful to take on, not with the numbers that we have."

"Well, what if we somehow came together, the Quileutes and your family?" I suggested.

She scoffed at me. "Are you serious, Bella? I don't think we would enjoy working with the dogs."

I bit back a growl, "They are not dogs, Alice."

"Yes they are, Bella. They turn into huge dog beasts, which is why we call them dogs."

"And you're a bloodsucking leech; does that make you any better?" I snapped.

She looked taken aback. "No, I guess not. Bella, what is going on? You're acting really weird."

I growled, my body trembling slightly. She froze and sniffed the air, her nose tilting up slightly. Shock cast across her small features.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" She asked. "That's strange; you don't even smell like them. You still smell the same as before, like strawberries."

I sighed, all traces of my anger long gone. "Yes, I am Alice. I phased a couple of hours ago."

She swallowed hard. "Okay, but they are still coming. I've seen it, but not all of it. I still can't see past the do-wolves." She corrected her mistake as I gave her a glare. "How many do-_wolves_ are there in the pack?"

"As far as I know, eight, including me," I answered. "But, more might phase. According to Quileute legend the gene is triggered by the cold ones and with Victoria and Laurent in the area more will join the pack."

"Victoria? Laurent?" Alice seemed confused.

"Yeah, the bloodsuckers that are supposedly out to get me. And they are doing quite an awful job if you ask me," I chuckled.

Just as I got the words out, there was a loud crash and the window literally exploded. A tan figure sped across the room and slammed into me, knocking me to the floor. My lungs jostled and I grasped my stomach, gasping for air. God, it felt like I had just run headlong into a wall of cement.

"Bella!" Alice cried out.

I quickly recovered and sprung to my feet, my body shaking from head to toe. The intruder cocked his head to the side and flashed me a smile, his pearl white teeth gleaming in the light.

"You know, I don't appreciate it when I am made fun of," He spoke in his heavy French accent.

"What's the matter, kitten? Cold?" His smile widened to a grin.

_Kitten? _Why does that sound so familiar?

Alice quickly dashed to my side, clutching my quivering arm. I could tell she was scared and that just pissed me off even more. Why the hell was she scared of a rogue vampire? My question was answered as two more vampires flanked Laurent, there red eyes so bright it was no doubt they were newborns.

Laurent seemed pleased by her fear, "Victoria will not be most pleased once she finds out about your sudden death. But I know I will."

"Victoria?" I gasped and narrowed my eyes.

"Yes, you see, she wasn't too pleased to hear that her mate was killed by a pack of dogs," _Mate, James was Victoria's mate. Shit._ "So she came to me and asked me to help her create an army strong enough to take down those lousy mutts. But, I disagreed with her, suggesting why not we just kill you instead. Yes, it would seem less fun, but would so much more _entertaining_." His ruby eyes flashed.

"Get ready to fight; the newborns will be strong, but not so smart. Don't go for the obvious kill, and don't forget, our venom is lethal to you, so try not to get bitten," Alice whispered into my ear. I nodded and gulped, bracing myself.

"I hope this doesn't hurt too much," Laurent chuckled before, without warning, lunging straight at me, the two newborns following after him.

I felt the familiar heat in my back and didn't fight the hot taste in my mouth. I let the beast consume me. I felt my bones and muscles contract and shift underneath my skin, my body begging to be ripped apart, to unleash the creature inside me. As I opened my eyes, I didn't need to look down, I already knew that I had phased. The pack's questioning thoughts surrounded me, including Paul's. I didn't pay attention to them, though. My focus was fully set on the group of shocked vampires before me. I snarled and took a threatening step forward.

Laurent hissed, "Don't just stand there, you fools. Kill her!"

Everything was sudden flash of black and white as the two newborns charged towards me. I managed to dodge them in time, but also managed to catch the slender ones leg in my jaw. _Bonus!_, I thought with glee. I pulled and he roared as the sound of screeching metal filled the room. Suddenly Alice's small cry had me turning around to see her thrashing against Laurent's arms which were tightly locked around her neck, his razor sharp teeth just centimeters from her throat. I lunged but the burly ones hand snatched by hind leg, dragging me back. I twisted my head around and snapped in his face. He blinked and it was a long enough distraction for me to get my leg free. I spun around and shot forward just as Laurent's teeth sunk into Alice's neck. He fell to the floor, his grip around her loosened and she quickly dashed out of his arms. Somewhere in the distance came the sound of heavy footsteps pounding against the ground. An ear splitting roar echoed throughout the forest and Alice gasped.

"Jasper," She whispered

All went silent as I looked towards the east wall, where the snarls and growls were getting louder. Then, something smashed into the wall, blowing it into pieces. There the Cullens were, Jasper up front, a deadly look on his face, his eyes a frightening black. Looks like the Major had come out to play. He took one quick look at the now healing scar on Alice's neck before his eyes flickered to Laurent, who stood, shaking with fear as the Major's eyes practically burned through his dead soul.

"You dare touch my mate," His musical voice was low and deep, but threatening and scary enough to make a grown man pee his pants.

He chuckled as Laurent spun around and disappeared out the window he had previously broken in through. Quick as lightening, Jasper shot after him, faster than I had ever seen a vampire go. Emmett quickly sprinted after him, snarling like an animal. Alice and I both turned to face the two frozen newborns standing in the corner of the room. Rosalie slowly stalked forward, her beautiful face twisted with anger. She looked absolutely deadly yet stunning at the same time. I shut my eyes as she lurched forward, the sounds of the newborns' cries and the sound of screeching metal were the only things I could hear.

"Bella," Alice murmured into my ear. "It's over; you can open your eyes now."

Slowly and hesitantly, I opened my eyes. Everything was a complete mess. The room was entirely trashed beyond repair. I groaned, knowing I would have to clean up before Charlie came home. The sudden thought sent a pang to my chest. Charlie was dead, he'd never come home. _Never_. I felt myself phase back to my human form and I wrapped my arms around my nude body. Sobs came from my chest and tears spilled out of my eyes like a waterfall. The pain was becoming almost unbearable. I gazed up as I felt a cool hand press against my shoulder. Rosalie smiled sadly down at me and held out her hand, a tiny black material dangling from her fingertips. I took it and quickly slipped it on, the dress was enough to cover me up, ending just above my knee caps. I leaned against Alice, whose tiny arms were wound around my waist, whispering soft nothings into my ear as I sobbed into her shoulder. It never was going to end, was it?

* * *

**Authors Note: Poor Bella, hope you enjoyed the fight scene. It was revised about 4 times!**


	15. Breakdown

**DISCLAIMER****: I own **_**nothing**_**!**

**Me: *whistles innocently***

**SM: *glares with arms crossed over chest***

**Me: *discreetly reaches for the file labeled 'Twilight', still whistling***

**SM: *slams hand down on the papers before I can reach them* I don't think so.**

**Me: But that's not fair! Jacob should be with Bella! They're perfect for each other! How could you not see that!**

**SM: *shrugs* My book, my ideas.**

**Me: AHHHHHH! Curse you Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

**Paul Levi**

I couldn't help the shit-eating grin that slowly crept across my mouth as I strode out my front door, all set and ready for patrol. I was about to spend some more time with the girl of my dreams. I just couldn't get enough of her. She was perfect me, she completed me in more ways that I had ever imagined. I'd only gone just a few steps before the pain hits me. It was like something had just been rammed into my side. I stumbled and clutched my side, groaning. Either I was about to take a shit or something was wrong with Bella. The obvious answer was Bella and I didn't waste anytime stripping out of my cutoffs, tying them around my calf and phasing, letting my feet, actually paws, guide me.

_Paul what is it_? Sam asked.

_Bella, she's in trouble_! I hastily replied and sped up.

Sam didn't push the matter any farther and signaled the pack with one of his ear-splitting howls. I involuntarily cringed and pushed my legs faster. _Save Bella, save Bella_, I chanted in my head over and over. Finally after seemed like hours I felt the familiar shimmer of the others phasing.

_What's going on Sam?_ Seth was as preppy as ever.

_Shut it Paul_, Leah snapped.

_Make me, bitch_, I snapped back.

_That's enough you two. Are we going to help Bella or what_? Sam interrupted us.

_The leech-lover, you have to be kidding me_? I growled at Leah's snide remark. My imprint was no leech-lover.

_Hey guys! I think I got something!_ Seth exclaimed. _Holy shit! What's that awful smell?_

_Seth!_ Leah chided.

_Sorry Lee_, He mumbled.

Jared chuckled, _That's my boy._

Leah growled but it didn't seem to faze him. Suddenly a fowl smell drifted in the breeze, brushing against my face. I choked a little, God, that shit burned like hell. But I followed the trail anyway, I could here small paws dig into the dirt just a couple of feet behind me.

_You smell that?_ Seth asked me.

I scoffed, _No, I don't. That shitty smell is just my imagination. Of course I fucking smell it!_

Leah growled once again, but there wasn't a trace of anger coming from her. Now _that_ was strange. I slowed down a bit and listened to her thoughts harder, concentrating on her mind. All I got were a jumble of words, but managed to catch phrases like "_he's already taken, don't even think about it,_" and "_just because you're a lonely harpy doesn't mean you can go and steal your pack member's boyfriend._"

God, girls were so complicated.

I pushed those thoughts away and focused on finding Bella. I could feel the steel cable pulling me towards my destination, the familiar tingling and buzzing telling me that I was close. Bella's house came into my view and I nearly turned my back at the horrendous smell. The place reeked of leech. I quickly phased back and pulled my cutoffs on, heading straight towards the back door. Surprisingly the door was open and I followed my nose to the room at the farther left side of the house. What I saw almost made me piss my pants, twitching limbs fumbled across the wooden floor. I gazed across the completely trashed room until my eyes landed on my mate, in the arms of the pixie leech. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained with dry tears. I was across the room and prying her from the pixie's arms in no time. Her arms were around my neck and I could feel something hot and wet drip down my collarbone. Please don't tell me she was crying again. But sure enough she was and it didn't take long for her silent tears to turn into heartbreaking sobs. The pack, minus Embry, all filed in the room, taking in the scene before them. Leah took one look at Bella, sneered and left without a goodbye. I grimaced as Bella's hold on me was practically choking me and rubbed soothing circles down her back. I turned towards the pixie vamp, who was a little bit too close for my liking, and silently asked what had happened.

"Laurent and two newborns showed up at Bella's house a couple of minutes after we had a conversation, Bella got mad and phased and the newborns attacked her. I tried my best at holding off Laurent, but he was too strong for me and managed to get his arms around me and nearly decapitated me. My mate, Jasper and the rest of my family showed up just in time. Jasper and Emmett went after Laurent after he ran away and Rosalie and Carlisle finished the last two. Then she phased back and started crying for no reason, I swear I heard her mumbling 'He's gone.'"

I swallowed hard and turned back to face my imprint. Her cries were slowly dulling down and she was hiccupping every now and then. I found it kind of cute.

"Bella, sweetie, are you okay?" I whispered into her ear.

She nodded, but kept her eyes closed. I looked up at my pack brothers and the leeches. "Can you please give us some space?"

Seth began to protest but Sam shut him up with "the look". He nodded at me and they left. The pixie cleared her throat and threw a pointed look at her family of leeches and they left as well, shutting the door behind them. My attention was drawn back to my imprint as she whimpered. I lightly nudged her.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked.

She hiccupped, "I feel so horrible."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I don't know!" she exclaimed and I winced at the volume of her voice. "I don't know why I'm crying! Maybe it's the guilt or the pain or the fucking gaping whole that's practically eating me alive!" Her voice was shrill and it sounded like she had a sore throat. My thoughts were confirmed as she rubbed her throat, wincing slightly. I stood up with her still in my arms. She glared at me and ordered me to put her down.

I grinned, "Not a chance, kitty."

She crossed her arms over her chest...whoa, and did I mention how the tiny black dress she was wearing left little to the imagination? Her breasts were practically spilling out for crying out loud!

Once we were in the kitchen I plopped her down on the counter and got her a cup of ice cold water. She pouted as I handed the glass over to her, but took a quick sip anyway.

"You're no fair." she whined.

Grinning, I said. "Babe, I'm never fair."

She cocked her head to the side. "Oh really? Is that so?"

Before I could reply she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me forward. Our lips met and I was in absolute heaven. She was so soft and warm. I could feel her nipples harden against my bare chest, and it nearly drove me insane. The wolf inside me howled to claim her as my own, and I couldn't help but obey. My hands moved against my will, slithering up the bottom of her dress, nearing my destination. I could feel the heat emitting off her skin and the sweetest scent I've ever smelled drifted up to my nose. Her arousal. My wolf came to life once again, growling with hunger and need.

"Paul. _Paul_!" I heard someone say and answered with a feral growl that echoed throughout the room.

"Paul, Bella, you can't do this right now. Let her rest, Paul. She's had a long day."

I spun around and growled at Sam. He held his hands up defensively and told me to calm down. That just pissed me off even more. Bella placed her small hand on my shoulder, but that only helped the trembling a little bit. I, well mostly the wolf, was still mad at Sam for interrupting our moment.

"Paul, he's right. I'm tired and I've had a heck of a day. Let me sleep if it off." Bella said.

I sighed. "Alright, but stay out of my way." I growled the last part at Sam. He nodded and left the room.

My imprint groaned and I gave her a questioning look. She glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What has gotten over you? You seem so…territorial. You're treating me like I'm some piece of meat and you can claim me as yours every five minutes!" she sighed, trying to blow away some of her steam. "I know it's the wolf, but this isn't you Paul. I know you better than this. So when you stop being so...so..._hormonal_, you know where to find me."

She spun around and marched up the stairs to her bedroom. I heard her door slam shut and the click of the lock before complete and utter silence enveloped me. I felt like a lonely fucking spitfuck.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know it's kinda short, but anyways thought that you guys wanted to know that I just got the flu. I know what you're thinking, how can you get the flu in the middle of summer, especially since I live in sunny Florida? Believe me, I have no idea either, and the only things that I'm able to keep down are soup and juice. Anything else I just puke back out. I totally feel like crap, but I'll continue writing as much as possible on my mom's laptop. That reminds me, you can go check out two new one-shots I wrote. Also, I'd like to thank my wonderful beta for being there and helping me with all these chapters! And I'd like to thank all of you guys! I can't believe I'm actually this close to 600 reviews! You guys rock! A big thank you to you all! **


	16. Cheater

**Ignorance-Chapter 16: Cheater**

**BellaPOV**

I stared at the phone, not sure whether or not to pick it up. Paul had already left hours ago; no doubt he would be home by now. I needed to apologize for what I had said earlier, I snapped and didn't mean one word. I loved his wild side, it was a part of him and I accepted it. What I had said earlier downstairs, it didn't even sound like me. I guess my inner wolf just lost it and decided spoke her mind. I sighed and reached for the phone, ignoring the way my wolf growled. Just as my fingers touched the cool surface, it ringed, making me jump and nearly jump off the counter I was currently sitting on. The same counter where Paul and I had been sucking each others faces off just hours ago. The caller ID stated the call was set to private, but I picked it up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

I gasped, "Leah? Is that you?"

I heard her sigh. "Yes, it's me, leech-lover. I just called to tell you a little something about your _boyfriend_."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Let's just say that before you came along, Paul wasn't as innocent as you think he is."

I nearly snorted. "I know that already; I went to the same school as him."

I heard her hair swish; she was probably shaking her head. "You don't even know half the truth. Paul was a player, and a bad one. Girls drooled over him and he took advantage of that. Did you know that he used to cheat on his girlfriends?" Shock coursed through my system. He _cheated_ on them? "You know that old saying, once a cheater always a cheater? Well, I believe in that one hundred percent. Paul was a dirty cheater. He tried to seduce one of our teachers you know. Mrs. Talaman. Sick boy I tell you."

Mrs. Talaman was my Spanish teacher. She was young-looking with wispy auburn hair and aquamarine eyes that seemed to have a special glow in them. The worst thing was she was married with an eight-month old baby boy.

"Oh, there was also the time he had sex with Nicky Redfish behind the bleachers, and Charine Tamble in the janitor's closet. And I can't forget the time he practically dug his hand in Kimberly Handler's pants in Calculus. Got him expelled for two weeks, not that his parents cared anyway."

Tears prickled in my eyes, "What do you mean?"

"He didn't tell you, did he? His parents are drunks and don't give two shits about what he does. His mother's a shitty slut and it's rumored that his dad raped Sophie King three years ago."

"That's horrible," I said

She snorted, "It's probably true anyway, that man's drunk 24/7 and almost never remembers his own name."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. The guilt I felt added up even more. Paul had parents who didn't care for him. I had to talk to him and I had to talk to him now.

"Listen Leah, do you know where Paul lives?" I said, interrupting her blabber. I swear I heard her say something about Kaleigh, but pushed it aside.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you give it to me?" I asked

"Sure, sure."

I took out a pen and a pad and wrote down the address she gave me.

"Talk to you later, leech-lover."

The line went dead and I was already reaching for my keys, racing out the door while slipping on my jacket.

**PaulPOV**

I surfed through the channels on the TV, finding nothing that interested me. My mind was too occupied with Bella. It's been about three hours since I left her place and she hasn't even called me yet. I was starting to get a bit pissed.

"Stop glaring at the TV and get out. The game is on," a gruff voice snarled at me.

I turned around and glared at the man I called my father. He was truly a disgusting creature. The wife beater he wore was tinged with sweat, making it appear a light yellow, but with my wolf vision it resembled the color of scrambled eggs after being barfed out. He was dirty and unshaven with a scruffy beard and sunken eyes. His beer gut was twice the size of his head and stuck out at the bottom of his shirt. His hair was sprinkled with gray hairs and it was disheveled, sticking in every possible direction.

"Why should I?"

We always got into fights like this. He always had the same excuse for wanting to watch TV,_ the game is on_. There was no game on tonight; he probably just wanted to watch that new porn movie he got yesterday from mom. I couldn't believe she had actually bought him that. Last night I had overheard her talking about how it teaches you new positions and shit. I might not be a virgin anymore, but the way she had described pressure points and fun things to do with your tongue really freaked me out. I had never tongue fucked a girl, only fingered once which was in Calculus class with a girl named Kris or something like that. I didn't even remember her name.

The doorbell rang just then, and my mother shouted for me to get it from her room upstairs. Dad smirked as I stood up and took my previous spot, beer in hand. I strode over to the door. I opened it up and the person I saw on the other side shocked me to the bone.

"N-N-Nicole?" I stuttered as I stared at the blonde before me.

Nicole was an old ex of mine. She was the one I had lost my virginity to at the age of 14. She looked totally different now with her platinum blonde hair, sparkling jade eyes and her body. She was the picture of curves galore. I shook my head, you can't think about how your ex is when you have Bella. Ah, Bella. Beautiful Bella, my imprint. Now she was a true beauty, not a Barbie impersonator. But I still had a thing for blondes.

"Hey big boy," Her voice was sultry and seductive.

Her scent drifted towards me, musky and sweet. It burned my nose and made my eyes water. God, she must be wearing some pretty fuckin' cheap perfume for it to smell that bad. If I were human, it would smell pretty good, but now my sense of smell was magnified and it was like she had overdone it by alot.

"Miss me?" she asked and took a step into the house.

Before I could even reply, she lurched forward and smashed her lips on mine with a force that nearly knocked me over. Her lips were hard and didn't feel right. I was too used to Bella's plump and soft ones. My arms came around Nicole's waist and I tried to pry her off of me, careful not to put too much pressure. I could snap her bones before she could even have time to comprehend what I was even doing. Unfortunately, it didn't work and seemed to make Nicole even more hyped up. Her wet tongue slid across my lower lip, begging for the entrance I didn't grant.

Suddenly there was a quiet and shocked gasp from the doorway and that was enough of a distraction for Nicole to pull back and for me to glance over at the direction the sound came from. My heart broke as I gazed into those chocolate brown eyes, filled with unshed tears. Bella was standing in the doorway and I just realized I hadn't even closed the door. Just as I opened my mouth to give her an explanation, she spun around and darted into he woods, shaking from head to toe. I followed after her and quickly removed my shirt, ignoring Nicole's shouts, and phased as soon as I hit the tree line.

I called to her, tried to reach out and feel her mind, but she was blocking me. I remembered her telling me something about some sort of mind shield she had. Back then I thought it was pretty cool, but now it was complete crap. I couldn't even sense where she was, she was pretty fast. Faster than Leah and that's saying something. Hours passed and I gave up all hope.

I slowly came to a halt, tiled my huge head back and gave an ear-shattering howl as baseball-sized tears fell down my cheeks.

* * *

**Authors Note: Link to my new blog is on my profile. You can go check out a teaser I posted for Black Solstice. I know I haven't been paying attention to that story and I'm working on it right now. Anyways, now we have another one of Paul's ex girlfriends coming along. Please keep note that Paul has had more girlfriends than bees in two hives. Yep, that's a lot...**


	17. So Close

**LeahPOV**

_Arrrrrrooooooooooo!_

I grinned at the sad yet perfect sound of victory. God, this was too easy. I reached over for my cell and dialed the number.

"Yellow?"

"It's me," I said in a cold tone.

Nicole giggled, "Hi Leah."

She was such a fucking douche.

"So, did it work?" I asked nonchalantly.

She giggled again, "Yep, she ran into the forest crying like a little baby. He ran after her, and the strange thing is he was taking off his shirt. I don't know, maybe wanted some make up sex or something."

I snorted, "Like she'll ever touch him again. Thanks Nicole, you are a really good actress. Ever think of joining the acting industry."

She laughed, "Maybe, thanks Leah. Bye."

"Bye."

The dial tone signaled that she had hung up. I sat up and gave a quick glance in the mirror, smoothed down my shirt and ran out of my house. The wind helped a bunch and it was quite easy to find him. He was sitting on a rock, hunched over with his head in his hands. I felt a bit of mild guilt, but ignored it. He looked up as I approached and I nearly melted as I gazed into those beautiful orbs. Bella didn't deserve him.

"Leah?" he squinted and it made him look even hotter, if that was even possible.

He was shirtless, giving me a nice view of his mind-blowing abs. His hair was disheveled and gave the impression of sex hair. His cutoffs were crinkled and came down to the bottom of his knees, showing off his nicely toned and tanned calves. God, he was too sexy for words.

"Yeah, it's me. You okay?" I asked, worry seeping through my words.

He stood up, revealing his 6'4 God-like form. He was just three inches taller than me.

He shook his head, "No, I'm not fine. My whole life is ruined."

I strode forward, until I was about half a meter in front of him, and gazed into those eyes worryingly. I placed my hand on his chest and smiled at the color: copper against copper. Our skin glowed under the moonlight.

"What are you doing Leah?" he demanded in a hot growl that made me shiver.

"I figured maybe you needed a shoulder to cry on. I'm here for you," I ran a hand through his black cropped hair and marveled at its silky texture.

His hand shot up and grabbed my wrist, pulling my fingers from his scalp.

"I don't need your sympathy," he sneered

"Yes you do," I said and stuck out my chest a bit.

His gaze flickered down for a bit and I felt a bit of pride bubble up inside me. I had chosen to wear a denim skirt that was mid-thigh, some flats and a tight green shirt with a very helpful push-up bra. The green contrasted wonderfully with my dark hair and skin tone. I know I looked hot, I bragged.

I snatched my hand from his grasp and cupped his warm cheek. So soft...

"I know you do," I said

I leaned forward and he stiffened. I felt giddy; our lips were just centimeters apart. Just as I was about to close the small gap between us I heard a distraught voice yell, "WHAT THE HELL!"

Our heads snapped to the source of the sound. Embry was staring at us with disbelief written on his face. Damn him, always ruining these precious moments. Paul stepped back and my hand that was trailing across his cheek dropped to my side.

"Embry, man, it's not what you think," Paul began.

"Are you serious?" Embry laughed. "Leah, dude, really? How could you do that to Bella?"

Paul shook his head and shot me a glare, "I didn't do anything. She was the one trying to seduce me, not that it was working anyway."

My heart fell to the pit of my stomach. And here I thought I was actually succeeding. Embry's eyes flickered to mine.

"Is that true Leah?" he asked

My gaze drooped to the floor as I nodded my head. I knew Embry had a bit of a crush on me, but he just wasn't my type. I liked sexy bad boys like Paul, not shy and sweet goody two shoes like Embry. Sam was somewhere in between, not like he mattered in this current situation.

Embry growled, the sound was low and muted. Paul returned the same sound, only this time it was raw and animalistic and so, so _hot_. They both phased on the spot, Embry lanky with grey spots on his dark fur, Paul a mesmerizing silver with a strong and athletic build. Embry sprinted forward and Paul met him half-way, muzzles snapping, claws scratching. Paul had the upper hand, being bigger and stronger, but Embry had the speed due to his small size. As their bodies tangled and struggled for the winning move, I was entranced. I had seen my brothers fight in wolf form before but it was completely different watching it with my human eyes. It brought me to my knees.

Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Paul's right paw connected with the side of Embry's face, Embry's head twisted the side and Paul seized his opportunity, sinking his razor-sharp teeth into Embry's bare neck. Our teeth were designed to rip through vampire flesh so it was no surprise that Embry's flesh parted like butter. He howled out in pain and shook Paul off of him, before collapsing to the floor. Paul was panting, his chest heaving with every deep breath. He took one look at his pack brother before dashing into he woods. I managed to collect myself and stood up with shaky legs. Embry whimpered and I could hear the distant footsteps of the pack approaching. So I did the only thing I could think of doing, I spun around and ran for dear life.

**BellaPOV**

Pain.

A deep pain penetrated my thoughts as I heard the howl of one of the pack. Embry. There was a shimmer, indicating the others had phased after hearing the desperate call for help. I just kept running, knowing they would be able to take care of it.

I was somewhere south of La Push and suddenly a wonderful smell drifted up my nose. It was earthy and I could hear something bubbling. Curious, I phased back and pulled on a sundress Leah had loaned me. I pushed through a thin line of vines and brush and gasped at what I saw. It was such a breath-taking sight. The river was shining under the moonlight and bubbled where a small waterfall about ten feet tall dumped gallons of water of the ledge. The river thinned down to a small creek just a few yards away, the water rushing over rocks and pebbles. Dozens of flowers of all shapes and colors surrounded the area.

How come I hadn't discovered this place before? Right now it didn't matter; I shot forward towards the water and hesitantly poked it with my big toe, testing its temperature. It was warm, surprisingly warmer than me and I ventured deeper until the water reached my knees and the bottom hem of my dress pooled around me. I dived forward and let the water calm me. The frogs croaked, the crickets chirped and the owls hooted. I felt at peace with the sounds of nature.

For hours I simply floated above the water and let the water guide me around in circles. So far this was the best thing that's happened to me today. The sun began to appear, making the sky a shining orange and yellow color. I sighed as the sun's bright rays hit my face. I lie completely still and shut my eyes, basking in its warmth and light. In the distance came thunderous howls and cries from my pack brothers. I could make out Paul's and shut my eyes tighter as the images flooded my mind. A pretty blonde girl. His arms around her. Their lips connected. Her moans.

God it was too much. I swam back to the surface and took off my dress, wringing it to get all the water before tying it around my ankle and phasing. I finished my hours of patrol and headed back home, scaling the wall and jumping through my window. I didn't bother closing it behind me and grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank top from my rocking chair and slipped them on. I climbed under the sheets, closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber.

_~Cue Dream~_

_It was dark. Too dark, I could hardly see a thing._

_Wait, a light. There was a pool of light coming from my right. _

_Paul stepped into the small clearing. The sun flooded over the mountain tops. He seemed to be glowing and my feet moved against my will, dragging me towards him like he was my only source of life. I froze as Leah magically appeared in a shimmer of yellow and orange smoke. She stepped forward and entwined her arm with Paul's. _

_She smiled at me, a smile that was cruel and chilled me to the bone._

'_I win,' she mouthed before throwing her head back and laughing._

I gasper and shot forward in my bed. My head was pounding and sweat was pouring out of my body, soaking my top. It was just a dream, just another dream, I chanted.

Only it didn't feel like a dream. It was so realistic, I actually felt like I was there, watching as they walked away together, watching the way he stared at her, nothing but pure love in his gaze. Love for her, not me.

Why should I care anyway? He has that pretty blonde. He wants her, not me. He made it perfectly clear the way he held her. God I felt like a fucking mess. I missed Charlie, I missed my old life. But mostly I missed Paul. The ache in my heart was deep and throbbed for the need of his presence. I let out a deep breath I hadn't known I was holding and kicked my feet over the side of the bed, standing up and heading downstairs for something to drink. I poured myself a glass of strawberry lemonade and nearly moaned aloud as the cold liquid hit my dry throat. It felt so good. I lifted the cup back up to my lips for another sip when there was a knock on the door. I set the cup down and walked over to the door. There was another knock and I peeked through the peephole. I held my breath as I gazed at Paul. I unlocked the door and opened it. His head snapped up and his mouth opened.

"Bella, we need to talk..."

* * *

**Authors Note: I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that I am finally getting better. The flu seems to be wearing off so it's much easier to write now. The bad news is that I just lost my beta due to some personal reasons and I desperately need another one. So if you happen to know anyone who would be up for the job, feel free to PM me or respond in a review. Please and thank you! **


	18. Dark Angel

_**Somewhere in La Push…**_

The outline of her apartment became visible as she neared its shadows. Cool air blew around her, causing goose bumps to appear on her flesh, making her shiver. She clasped her coat around her tighter, hoping to conserve her body heat. Streetlights towered above her, letting off a minimum amount of light into the inky blackness of the night. She clutched her keys in her hand, the jagged bits of metal protruded between her fingers.

She was just a block from her apartment when she heard the footsteps from behind her. Her heart nearly stopped. She spun around and took a quick glance. Nothing. She was alone. _Must be the nerves_, she thought. She caught sight of the neon sign of the bookstore shut off. The Gothic amulets, occult books and jewels blended into the night, empty sockets of skulls stared back at her, increasing her fear.

The footsteps returned, this time from her left. She spun again, her heart threatening to explode out of her chest. A disturbing chuckle came from the shadows. She gasped and nearly lost a grip on her keys. She spun and broke into a sprint. Footsteps were not heard as she paused at her door, jamming the key into the lock. She yanked the door open and slammed it behind her, locking the deadbolt. She strode over to the couch and plopped down, bringing her knees to her chest, resting her head atop of them. Her eyes closed and she sighed, slipping of her heels, rubbing all the sore spots on her feet.

Suddenly the window opened, a white flash sprung into the room and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving behind a sharp gust of wind that ruffled her hair. Cautiously, she stood up, snatching the pocketknife from the coffee table, and crept towards the kitchen doorway. Her heart was beating a mile a minute; she was on the verge of hyperventilating. She clutched the weapon in her hand, peering around the corner. Everything seemed normal, except for the dark shadow which stood in the corner of the room, looking directly at her. Blazing red eyes met her own orbs; she felt herself collapse to the floor.

The shadow took a few steps forward, into the moonlight pouring through the window. The woman was absolutely beautiful. Fiery red hair, skin so pale it was almost translucent, sculpted features and freckles. Her eyes were almost sinister, black rings encircled her pupils, darker than coal. She looked like an angel, a dark angel.

"Hello there," she smiled.

Her voice was melodic, a beautiful harmony. She had the voice of an archangel.

"What is your name?" The beautiful woman asked, kneeling beside the shaken girl.

The girl did not respond, too terrified and fascinated to speak. The beautiful woman sighed.

"I believed things were going to go a bit smoother, but it seems nothing goes according to plan."

The girl bit her trembling lip too hard, blood began to flow and the woman's eyes dilated. Her attention was fixated on the red liquid that dripped down the girl's russet chin. The woman inhaled deeply, almost greedily.

"You smell _so_ good," she murmured.

Before the girl's eyes could register what was happening, the woman lunged, latching onto her slim neck. She cried out and the woman's hand came up to cup her mouth, silencing her. It was pure agony, the burning wouldn't stop. The girl struggled and cried, trying to get away from this monster. Finally the woman pulled back, blood flowing down her chin and neck. She licked her lips and watched in satisfaction as the girl writhed on the floor; eyes shut tightly, hands clenched into fists, sweating beading across her forehead. Her cries of pain seemed inaudible to the woman's ears as she scooped her up into her arms and disappeared into the darkness, leaving a trail of her sickly sweet scent behind.

In the distance came the howls of wolves, but the woman paid no mind to it. She could outrun those mongrels. A giant chocolate brown wolf sprung out of the nearby brush, almost knocking the woman off her feet. She quickly dodged its beastly body and pushed herself faster. The girl whimpered and screamed in her arms. That alone angered her more than ever. She could feel the human girl's blood running through her system, and that was enough for her to let out a roar and cross the treaty line.

* * *

**I know it's short, it wasn't technically supposed to be a chapter but I couldn't resist putting it up as a teaser. For those of you who are asking, I am proud to say that I am having a baby boy. I'm having a hard time with names since there are so many, but I believe I will come up with one later on. Please review if possible, but no hurtful ones, I'm afraid my oversensitivity will get the better of me. **


	19. Phone Call

**Bella POV**

"What do you mean she got away?" Jared cried, hunched over in the corner. His eyes were red-rimmed.

"I'm sorry, Jared, we tried but she was just too damn fast." Quil said, guilt written all over his face.

Jared shook his head and the tears flowed faster. I could feel my eyes getting itchy, my throat clenched. Nobody deserved to die by Victoria's hand, especially Kim. She was too young and had a bright future ahead of her. I couldn't imagine what Jared was going through, how he was dealing with the loss of his imprint, his one and only soulmate.

And just to make matters worse, Paul sprinted in through the open doorway, his eyes were also red and tear stains covered his cheeks. My eyes were the first he locked on. I could see the pain and guilt in them. My knees shook and I clenched my fists. Another sob from Jared caught his attention. I sighed, relieved at the loss of his gaze.

Emily strode over to my side and grasped my hand tightly. I turned towards her and she did the same.

"Come with me," she whispered and pulled me over to the kitchen.

I sat down and took in the awkward silence coming from the living room. Emily's eyes flickered over my shoulder as she took a seat in front of me. I knew it was him even before his intense body heat ghosted across the back of my neck. I shivered and Emily met my hard gaze. I shook my head the slightest and she got the message.

"Get out, Paul," she ordered

"No," he whispers in that husky tone, making my girly bits tingle.

I hated this. I hated the effect he had on me. I hated this whole imprint thing. I wanted it to go away, badly. Fate was wrong, Paul was not my soulmate. I couldn't think of spending the rest of my life with a cheater. I had reconsidered this whole imprint thing. Could he just have made it up? The tight cord strained against that thought, proving I was wrong. My heart was fighting my mind and it hurt, the pain was almost unbearable.

"Paul, get out now," Emily said

"No," Paul growled this time.

Sam snarled from the living room. I sent Em a pleading look.

She bit her lip and nodded, "Paul, as the imprint of your Alpha I order you to get out!"

I heard the wood of my chair crack as Paul clenched it between his fists. It began trembling and I could see the growing fear in Emily's eyes. Sam marched into the room just then, glaring daggers at Paul.

"Baby-girl?" Paul whispered to me, his voice strained.

I glanced at Sam, he nodded. I stood up and walked out the back door, Paul a few feet behind me. I could still hear Jared's sobs and Quil's guilt speech as I strode across the dirt, having no idea where I was headed.

All of a sudden I feel two warm arms wrap around me from behind, pulling me back flush against his chest. I fought against his soft embrace, feeling the tears swell up in my eyes.

"Le-let me go!" I sobbed

"Shh, don't cry babe, please don't cry," he murmurs into my hair.

I finally collapsed, overwhelmed and weak. Paul's arms never let me go. He swept me up into his arms bridal style and started walking. My head rested upon his warm chest, I could hear his heartbeat. It was faster than a normal human's but soothing like a lullaby.

Everything became blurry as my eyelids drooped. And suddenly I was out and blackness enveloped me.

**P ~ B**

I didn't recognize anything as I awoke. My stomach growled at the scent of bacon and eggs. I groaned and rolled over in the bed I was in, its scent was so familiar. Kind of woodsy with a hint of mouthwatering cologne. I sniffed the sheets once more, addicted to the smell. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought my attention to the person standing in the doorway.

I froze at once.

"Paul."

There he stood in all his glory, wearing nothing but his black boxer shorts. My heart still managed to skip a few beats, until the anger flared up in me. I glared at him and got off the bed, stalking forward. He didn't move an inch as I pulled my arm back and let it free, my fist connecting with his face. He grunted and took a few steps back. I shook my hand a little, pain throbbing in every finger.

I smirked as he glowered at me, clutching his nose. As I saw the blood continuously flow down his neck and chin I began to feel a bit guilty, but to hell with that. The fucker deserved it, besides he would heal.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted

"For being an asshole," I said as I walked past him without so much as a glance.

I walked out the front door and let my nose guide me. However, I didn't recognize any of my surroundings.

"Where do you think you're going?" Paul asked angrily as he stepped outside.

"I don't know, as long as I'm as far away from you as possible," I spat and sprinted over to the forest line, phasing as soon as I was out of view.

He didn't bother following me, thank the ancestors.

Sam and Quil were the only ones patrolling. Quil's thoughts were full of grief and guilt, I wanted to tell him Kim's death wasn't his fault but I didn't. I had problems of my own; even if they weren't as big as the murder of an imprint.

My nose began to burn as I drew closer to their house. Suddenly I remembered I had phased while in my clothes.

Damn, maybe Alice left something I could wear.

Wait, EDWARD!

Crap, crap, crap! I had totally forgotten.

Fuck.

I sped up and slammed into the door, not caring if I had to pay for it and phased back to my human form. It looked like no one was home, so I quickly took to the stairs and looked from door to door for Alice and Jasper's room. I finally found it at the end of the hall and ran straight for the closet. I randomly grabbed a pair of designer jeans and a tank top.

They were a _very_ tight fit but at least it was better than going naked.

I walked out the closet grabbed the nearest phone on the nightstand. I scrolled down the contacts list until I found Alice's number.

Luckily, she picked up on the first ring, "Hello?"

"Alice, it's me Bella. Where are you?"

"Out hunting, why do you ask?"

"No reason, have you had any more visions of Edward?" I asked

"Yes, but they're a bit blurry. He keeps changing his mind or he knows I'm watching him and is playing with my blind spots."

"Okay," I breathed out, feeling a bit relieved. "Have the Volturi made a decision?"

"Yes, they're planning an attack knowing we won't let you go so easily. I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you this, but you never answered my calls and I couldn't talk to you in person unless I was to violate the treaty."

"I'm sorry too, things have changed a lot. I just found out the man I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with is a lying, cheating bastard," I growled

She gasped. "The dog cheated on you?"

"Yeah, when are you coming back home? I need to get out of this shithole."

"We're already on our way; I'll be there in five minutes tops."

"Okay, see you then," I sighed

"You too," she replied and I hung up.

I set the phone down and took a seat on the bed. My day had just started and I already felt overwhelmed.

* * *

**Hey Guys, let me start off by saying I'M SO SORRY! I know it's been a while(about three months to be exact) since I've written anything. Life, school, ex-boyfriends and Amy have just gotten in the way. But I am back and in desperate need of a beta. My writing is starting off a bit weak since I haven't written in a while. So, please feel free to volunteer yourself or recommend me one. Please and thank you!**

**With all love,**

**Danielle**

**P.S. REVIEW! =D**


End file.
